Welcome home
by Caitlin141414
Summary: Emily comes back from a year away in Texas to her hometown of Rosewood however she finds her best friends at war with one another with the school divided in half. AU: No A and Emison happened but was a secret. Rated M for some smut in later chapters but it's not only that. Mostly Emison revolved. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PLL characters or places just my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emily comes back from a year away in Texas to her hometown of Rosewood however she finds her best friends at war with one another with the school divided in half. AU: No A and Emison happened but was a secret**

**I hope you enjoy my story and tell me what you think about it by reviewing, following and favoriting.**

Emily got to her old house which her, her mom and her dad when he wasn't over seas and that is why she moved back home because her dad was sent back to the front lines so no point of staying in Texas. Emily would be lying if she said she didn't like living in Texas but she would also be lying if she didn't think of her friends, more Alison than anyone else, every day but her friends in Texas are nice but no one could replace the four girls who made Emily laugh, cheer up and made her feel special in her mind.

Alison woke up for the first day of senior year knowing last years power struggle between her and Hanna for Rosewood's 'it girl' which Alison had not lost yet but she knew after taking Sean from Hanna she had won for the time being at least. The start of Junior year was really where her friendship group broke apart first Emily had left for Texas then Hanna became good friends with Loser Mona losing all of her weight the summer before, Hanna and Mona started chopping at Alison's heels so Alison took Sean, Hanna's crush for like forever, which made Spencer take Hanna's side and Aria take Alison's, at the top if she added herself. Alison after putting on her make up, doing curls in her blonde hair, putting on in style clothing and 6 inch heels grabbed her car keys leaving the house for _her _school.

Aria was waiting for Alison to arrive when she caught sight of Emily Fields and she called her over quickly. Emily heard walking towards Aria with a smile, they hugged quickly "Hey Em when did you get back?" Aria asked her former best friend.

"Last night and are how is everyone else?" Emily asked and she saw Aria stiffen

"Ali and I are great but Spencer and Hanna aren't our friends anymore," Aria said shocking Emily that her tight neat friends were no longer friends or were split in half or something like that.

"Why?"

"Well me and Hanna are at war to make it short, the bitch stabbed me in the back." Alison was behind Aria with her smile which still melted Emily's heart after all of this time and wondered if Alison still felt the same "Good to see you Em." Alison hugged Emily and both of their body felt like they were on fire but pulled away. Two girls who looked reminded her of two people were looking at Alison "What is it Cindy and Mindy?" Then it clicked they were the two twins which Alison called 'Gayrons' but now had no more glasses, their hair curled, their makeup perfect and in fashion.

"Hanna Marin is spending a rumor you are only dating Sean to get back at her what should we do?" Cindy asked Alison who smirked

"Well we shut it down because that is a _lie _and then we spend Hanna only got skinny because she had liposuction." Emily was shocked to see this side of Alison towards her ex-best friend

"Is that true?" Mindy asked

Alison shrugged "Does it matter?" The two twins shrugged running off going to spend the made up rumor about Hanna. Emily was shocked by what is happening in front of her whilst Aria doesn't seem that bothered but there is a glint of something which suggests she doesn't like it then Sean walks up to the trio with a angry expression, Alison curses under her breathe as he reaches her "Sean why are you so pissed?" Alison asks

"Why have I been asked about thousand times is Alison DiLaurentis only dating you to get back at Hanna Marin, is it true?" Alison's expression softens moving closer to him with a smile

"No of course it's not baby," Alison's voice was soft but not the softness which her voice could get back a year ago when her and Emily were alone and this scene in front of her made her heart break it two. She pecked his lips slowly then stepped away "Come on you know I'm not like that, I love you." Alison lied about the love part yes he was a nice guy but her heart belonged her someone else but how Emily wasn't running off by now that meant she was alone in her feelings

"I love you too Ali." Sean intertwined his fingers with Alison's smiling at her.

"Hey Em are you in our English?" Aria asked as the four walked into the school with all eyes on them which made Emily feel a bit self conscious but the other three hadn't noticed it in a while as the halls parted like the red sea

"With Mr. Fitz?" Emily asked

"Yeah and Em we sit outside at the normal table if you want to join." Alison invited which was a big deal normally but how they were old friends and maybe even a little more before she left it wasn't a big shock that she was asked to join.

"Ali I have football at lunch so I can't join sorry." Sean said as they walked into English to find the whole class already whispering about Hanna and Alison's rumors and Alison needed to put a end to it.

Sean wasn't in their English class so Alison kissed him as he left and said just load enough so people would hear "Bye I love you." The whole class fell into Ali's trap which is what Alison wanted

"I love you too." He left and Alison turned on her heels to find the whole class bar Emily and Aria staring at her

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Alison snapped and the rest of her classmates looked down. Alison took her seat in the middle of the class next to Aria and just in front of Emily. Hanna,Mona and Spencer walked in making the whole class fall silent and they glared at Alison who smirked "Hanna is that true did you really get liposuction?" Alison called smirking making Hanna look down

"Alison at least she doesn't use people to get back at others." Spencer snapped making Alison's eyes fill with angry

"Spencer do you want me to tell Melissa about that whole with Ian aka her husband?" Alison threatened winning two battles for one day but not the war "What about you Mona anything today?" The bell rang as Mr. Fitz walked in making the three other girls sit down as far away from Alison as they could.

Mr. Fitz wrote his name on the board then turned around to look at his students who looked shocked bar one who looked happy with herself "Okay I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher and no more of what just happened before I came in that is for outside my classroom." Alison sniggered "What's so funny, miss?"

"DiLaurentis and how you have no idea how long or how bad this is you shouldn't really tell us about what we should do because you don't know anyone here so it's really just rude to make a guess of what is happening here, right?"

"Why don't you tell us the truth about what is happening here then Miss DiLaurentis?" Mr. Fitz asked

"You think the truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity? because it's not take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie." Alison retorted with a smirk and Mr. Fitz rolled his eyes

He wrote out a slip handing it to Alison "We can continue this conversation after school." The whole class were looking from Mr. Fitz to Alison quickly

"You asked for my opinion so I gave it, who do you think you are?" Alison snapped

"Your teacher, after school finishes go meet Coach Fulton in the swimming stadium, got it?" Mr. Fitz asked

"Got it," Alison said "Ezra." Ezra heard her knowing Alison was taunting his about them briefly dating the summer of sophomore year but only Aria and Emily heard her raising a eyebrow, she leaned closer to them "I already know him, I kinda lied about my age and we briefly dated but then he found out and we broke up, I think he is still mad at me." Alison tells them smirking as Ezra Fitz made his way back to the front.

The English lesson was over and Spencer, Hanna and Mona all walked out of the room. They all felt like bursting out laughing when Alison was being put in her place well by Mr. Fitz reaction to the thing she muttered I guess Alison has something on him already. "I think Mr. Fitz just became my favorite teacher ever." Hanna said making the girls laugh

"Yeah and of course Emily took Alison's side when she comes back, I wonder how she spun this one." Spencer said

"I still can't believe Aria took Ali's, Alison's side after it all went down." Hanna was still in the habit of calling Alison Ali

"Lets get off this downer so what is our plan to dethrone Alison DiLaurentis?" Mona asks

"Nothing she has things on us which can destroy our school and home lives." Spencer said

"Spence is right Alison is way to powerful even if she lost Aria she still has a army of people who will do anything for her and Emily won't leave her," Hanna said walking into their next class

**After school finishes**

Emily wanted to try out for swimming again so she went to the coach's office who was more than happy to welcome her back with open arms. She went into the locker room and got changed into her swimming costume. Emily was meet by a girl who she didn't know "Your Emily Fields right?" The girl asked

"Yeah and?"

"I'm Paige and your really good friends with Alison DiLaurentis right?" Emily nodded "Wow you just got a easy high school year and didn't she get a detention so she will be sat in pool side all practice?" Emily felt butterfly's in her gut because Alison hadn't seen her swim in a long time and it was a thing they did before she left.

"Yes and Alison's not that bad when you know her." She defended

Paige laughed "Sure,"

Alison walked into the natatorium for her stupid detention which her ex-boyfriend/ new English teacher gave her, she noted to herself not to lie about her age to smart guys. Coach Fulton was smiling a small smile when she saw Alison. Alison handed the slip to the coach sitting in the stand fifth up avoiding the stares which the swimmers including Emily were giving her. Alison smiled at Emily sitting down taking out her phone "Miss DiLaurentis no phones!" Coach shouted making Paige snigger, Alison rolled her eyes putting her phone away.

After the coach sent the swimmers into the water Alison quickly took out her phone to text Ezra Fitz

**From Alison: Ezra you better be nice or I might tell the principal about our relationship -Alison**

**From Ezra: Are you blackmailing me?**

**From Alison: Maybe giving you a warning **

Alison put her phone away taking out a book of some type which she wasn't really going to read put just in case the coach looked up. She took out her mirror making sure her makeup was fine which it was as normal perfect. Her focus fell on Emily who was already done with her laps, first of course, Alison knew that Emily was amazing in the pool. Emily looked up at Alison and smiled which Alison returned looking back at her phone to find a text from Aria.

**From Aria: How the hell do you know Mr. Fitz? xox**

**From Alison: Sophomore summer holidays we dated, he was at Hollis and I acted like I was 21 xox**

**From Aria: He is hot thou xox**

**From Alison: Yup but I have to go before the coach notices I'm texting bye bye Aria xox **

**From Aria: Bye Ali xox**

She put her phone away and noticed Pigskin aka Paige was glaring at her. Alison just smirk tapping her heels against the stand below her. Then she noticed Emily was on her phone. Alison's phone buzzed and Emily's ID popped up.

**From Emily: You look bored**

**From Alison: You could always push Paige into the water for me, it would make me laugh**

**From Emily: I wish I could but I might get kicked off the team also what is up with you two**

**From Alison: Long story Em for another time so do you want to come over later**

**From Emily: I'd love too are we going to talk about you know?**

**From Alison: If you want but not over text, meet me outside after we are done here.**

Alison put her phone away waiting for swim practice and her detention to be over. After another 20 minutes it was over so she left with her bag over her arm with her heels making a click as she walked across the poolside floor. Alison was leaning against her car when Emily came out with almost half wet and smelling of chlorine. Alison stood up straight "Your house or mine?" Alison asked

"Yours your mom won't ask too many questions." Emily answered and Alison nodded

"You follow me in your car?" Both girls nodded getting into their cars driving to Alison's house.

The girls got to Alison's to find it was empty which was good because they went outside like what they did so many times last year. Spencer wasn't in her garden but she was inside her house. "So one thing you have to know that rumor about Sean is true kind of he's a nice guy but I don't love him but I can't upset him by telling him I don't." Alison said "He asked me and I thought I can beat Hanna for being the 'it girl' but instead I broke our friendship group in half making it me and Aria verse Hanna and Spencer and I'm sorry." Alison said looking into Emily's eyes but their fingers weren't touching how both of them were scared if they did the other might reject them.

"Ali I didn't come here talk about the others but us." Emily said and Alison knew that but still had to say it something about Emily which made Alison want to be a better person just like Emily is, someone who is loyal, kind, sweet and loving but also wasn't a push over, Emily in Alison's eyes was the definition of perfect.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and thank you for all of your amazing support and I thank you guys so much. Please keep it up for the this chapter and future chapters, so enjoy!**

They both looked at each other for a few seconds looking at how far away they were from each other, a year ago they would never be this far away from each other when they were alone most of the time they were touching. Emily cleared her throat with a small cough "Umm so what were, are, we?" Emily asked the blonde who straightens up.

"I don't know but back then I did have feelings for you but I don't know now." Alison whispered just loud enough so Emily could hear her. Emily's heart jumped even thou she knew that they both had feelings for one another but they never said it out loud "What about you?" Alison added looking into Emily's brown eyes

"I did also have feelings for you too before I left and Ali leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." Their hands brushed but they were interrupted when voices came from the Hasting backyard.

Alison exhaled in frustration "I thought they were going to Hanna's, lets go inside before I get into a fight worse than the one in English or maybe spill some Hasting family secrets on Spence." Alison winked meaning that Jason her brother was really a Hasting because Peter Hasting had a affair with Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mother, but Emily didn't know that only Jessica, Peter and Alison knew. Alison only knew because she over heard Peter and Jessica arguing about it when Jason needed something with only a parent could give however Jason never needed it so the secret is still hidden. Alison lead Emily inside before the other three girls could hear them.

Emily followed Alison up to her room even thou she could get to her room blind (**Jenna pun!**) after walking though Alison's house so many times. Alison sat on her bed inviting Emily to sit down next to her which the other girl did. "I guess we should of went to yours..." Alison trailed off making Emily smile which made Alison's heart melt, okay maybe she still had feeling for Emily but wouldn't say it out loud until she was sure Emily still felt the same.

"I think your house and my mom would make us stay downstairs trying to catch up so we couldn't talk in private." Emily wanted to stop talking and just kiss the blonde until her head was spinning but she didn't because she might push the blonde away for good this time.

"I guess and Emily, do you want to know how me and Hanna turned from best friends to hating one another?" Emily nodded meaning yes so Alison continued "Okay so the summer you left, I was on holiday for most of the summer and I only got back the last week to find, Hanna and Mona besties and having makeovers but the worst part Hanna looked a lot like me with Mona who could be the bitch, they made a team which could dethrone me." Alison looked down then back up at Emily "This is where it gets bad, so I get back and confront Hanna about it. She basically said I am going to destroy you for making her and Mona feel like shit for so long and that is how the war began however Spencer and Aria weren't on anyone's side yet." Alison felt guilty about what happened next "So the first day of school I started flirting with Sean a lot before Hanna could even start getting to him after a week he asked me out so I said yes. The first which happened after was how Aria and Spencer choose sides, Hanna was talking about me being a manipulating bitch and I was saying she started this so I am ending it and when she has stopped trying to be me, she could crawl back to me. Aria took my side saying Hanna started it and Spencer took Hanna's saying I was never a true friend and shouldn't of used Sean like that. One year later and it's a battlefield but I am winning the war but the battle is far from over and I'm already sick of it." Alison explains to Emily who was shocked at how her best friends over one summer turned into hated rivals after she left.

"Wow Ali you do know this wasn't your fault right?" Emily's hand was on top of Alison's sent jolts up Alison's arm

"I shouldn't of flirted with Sean thou, do you think I should break up with him?" Alison asked trying to ignore ever part of her being telling her to capture Emily's lips with her own

"Alison if you don't love him then you shouldn't lead him on also it might help the whole Hanna situation by giving her Sean back." Emily advised but Alison only half heard what the brunette said because most of her focus was on how Emily's lips moved when she spoke

"Your right, I'll text him telling him to meet in 10 minutes to talk." Alison took her hand away grabbing her phone from her bag

**From Alison: Hey we need to talk, meet me at the kissing rock in a 10 minutes**

Alison put her phone away looking back up at Emily and Emily couldn't take it anymore she needed Alison's lips on her own. Alison sat back up only a few inches from the brunette when their lips crashed together. Emily's hand cupped Alison's cheek and Alison's hands were on Emily's waist. Both girls' bodies felt like they were going to catch on fire but the kiss was broken by Alison's phone going off. She quickly grabbed her phone with her heart rate still though the roof

**From Sean: Okay...**

Alison bit her lip not wanting to look at Emily because she was scared that she would find Emily disappointed or that she find out all of her feelings for the blonde were gone. She looked up at Emily smiling "Why are you smiling?" Alison asked trying to act dumb and letting a smile form.

"Dumb doesn't look good on you Ali and you know why, so why are smiling?" Emily said matter-of-factly making Alison giggle

"Come on Em even thou most things look amazing on you dumb isn't your best thing either and because I just got Emily Fields back in my life who wouldn't smile at that." Alison said turning Emily's cheeks a deep shade of red

"Compliments won't get your anywhere DiLaurentis." Emily teased

"Your cheeks beg to differ, Emmy." Alison teased back running her hand slowly over Emily's face smiling "I have to go but I'll call you later." she quickly pecked Emily's lips feeling her skin go hot. Alison leaned away standing up quickly followed by Emily.

**Kissing Rock**

Alison got out of her to find Sean leaning against the tree nearest the rock, he made is way to Alison when he saw her. Sean tried to kiss Alison but her finger found his lips stopping him, Sean was left shocked "Sean I think we should end this." Alison said quickly making Sean stand stiff "You are an amazing guy but this isn't working, we are different people, we want different things and no to should cliche but it really is me not you." Alison said and saw Sean trying to talk but couldn't get the words out

Sean finally got the words out "Ali please, I love you don't do this." He pleaded

"But don't love you, I'm sorry but I can't pretend anymore. Don't call or text, we are over." Alison turned on her heels with her voice emotionless getting into her car leaving a very shock Sean with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Alison!" Sean called as she drove away doing a u turn so she could get away as quickly as she could from the hysterical ex-boyfriend of hers.

**Next day at school**

Alison got out of her car after a very eventful first day of senior year with Emily Fields, the person she had strong feelings for, she broken up with Sean, meet up with Ezra Fitz again and got into a giant fight with Hanna,Spencer and Mona. Alison had texted Emily and Aria telling them that her and Sean were over and that she ended it but knew that was going to be the gossip of the school today or maybe even for the rest of the week. Alison got out of the car spotting Aria and Emily quickly walking up to them with the sound of heels when they hit the floor. All eyes were on her even more than usual and whispered conversations about her was also happening around her. "Ugh when will people get a life and stop staring at me because I just broke Sean Ackard's heart doesn't mean they get to stare at me." Alison rants to her friends who smile

"Nice to see you too Ali." Emily teased making Alison and Aria laugh

"It's always nice to see me." Alison teases with Emily rolling her eyes smiling to herself knowing it's true. Then Cindy and Mindy come up to Alison with worried expressions "Yes I did break up with Sean, that rumor is true." The both look confused but shrug at each other.

"Alison we need to get a reason out thou." Cindy remains her but Alison laughs under her breath

"No we don't they can think whatever they want." Alison says and the twins look at each other leaving Alison alone with her two best friends "Being the Queen Bee of Rosewood High can be annoying sometimes but then no one messes with you or your friends so it's worth it, lets go in before we get marked as late and I get another detention, fucking Mr. Fitz" Alison says as the three girls make their way to the school doors. Hanna is at Alison's locker with sharp eyes "I'm going to take care of this meet you in Science girls." The two girls meet half way and the whole hallway falls silent with all eyes on Hanna and Alison.

"We are talking now!" Hanna snaps making Alison smirk

"I guessed, I'm not stupid." Alison says raising a eyebrow "What do you want?"

"Answers, why did you break up with Sean?" Hanna demands and Alison smirks

"Why don't we continue this in private, follow me." Alison instructs which Hanna obliges following the other blonde quickly to the bathroom "Out!" Alison demands and the two girls looking in the mirror are outside within seconds and there is a flush with the last girl runs out. "So lets talk Han."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my god thank you guys so much for all of your amazing support which you have given me, please keep it up. I am so sorry it took so long to update but I was with family since Friday so I had no time to write but I am doing two chapters today.**

**Flashback, the last week of Summer one year ago**

Alison had been invited to Spencer's house along with Aria and Hanna, sadly Emily had moved to Texas the first week of summer. Alison walked into the Hastings' backyard from her own to find Aria and Spencer talking and laughing. They ran to hug Ali after not seeing her for 10 weeks because of the DiLaurentis' and Drake's had a long vacation in Europe from London to Paris to Madrid and lots of other cities. "Hey how was Europe?" Aria asked sounding excited making Alison laugh at her friend but not in the mean way

"I've missed you Aria, so energetic and you too Spence, wait where's Hanna?" Alison looked around knowing she was late but Hanna was never late. Aria and Spencer looked at each other and Alison knew they were hiding something "What?" Alison snapped

"You haven't check social media in a long time have you?" Spencer asked and Alison pulled her phone out. Alison looked at Hanna's page to find her looking a lot like herself and with loser Mona, who had also had a makeover?

"What the hell, why is Hanna with Mona and why is she copying my style?" Alison snapped angry at why her sweet, innocent Hanna was trying to be Alison who was totally different

"Mona poisoned her mind, she is wanting us to choose her or you." Aria told

"She is trying to dethrone me as the 'queen bee' of Rosewood isn't she, I have to go talk to her. I'll be back in a while after I've calmed Hanna down." Alison was speed walking to her car putting her car into gear driving off to the Marin house.

Alison got out her car and walked to the front door of the Marin house, she knocked once. Ashley Marin opened the door with a smile "Alison, Hanna is upstairs."

Alison let out a fake smile trying to mask her anger "Thank you ." Her voice was calm because after a long time of lying about her emotions she was amazing at it. The blonde walked upstairs walking into Hanna's bedroom. Hanna looked up and knew this was going to happen but not so soon.

"Alison aren't you meant to be at Spencer's?" Hanna tried to not act scared but it didn't work very well

"Yes Hanna we are because one of our best friend's has invited us for a sleepover and you are to busy in your ass to come." Alison growled closing the door "What the fuck are you doing Hanna, we are friends so why are you making our other friends pick sides?" Alison snapped letting the anger in voice show making the other blonde stand up

"We were never really friends Alison, you made me feel like shit for so long but now I don't need you!" Hanna half shouted

"Keep your bloody voice down!" Alison demanded

"NO ALISON I WON'T KEEP MY BLOODY VOICE DOWN, ME AND MONA ARE COMING FOR YOU AND WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS GOT THAT!" Hanna screamed and Alison felt every part of her body wanting to explode with anger

"OH REALLY HEFTY, YOU MAY OF LOST SOME WEIGHT BUT YOU ARE REALLY STILL AS SAD AS YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN. I MADE YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU FROM YOUR LOOKS TO HER EMOTIONS!" Alison shouted then laughed in Hanna's face but then Hanna slapped Alison across the face. Alison put her hand to her face shocked but then she recovered within a second. The other blonde even shocked herself but before she could say sorry Alison slapped her back even harder leaving a big red mark. Ali turned on her heels walking out of the Marin house to never return and the battle of Junior year had begun.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"Lets talk Han." Alison says smirking raising a eyebrow

"Why did you break up with Sean?" Hanna asks again but she was more forceful this time

Alison shrugs "I got bored with him and using him against you got boring, my turn what did you get from this whole fighting thing?" Alison said

Hanna looked down trying to think what did any of them get from this "Freedom..." Han said feeling her throat

"Freedom? Really?" Alison said with disbelief in her voice and smiling in a amusement

"I don't know, what did you get from this?" Hanna snapped getting annoyed at Alison laughing at her

"Nothing Hanna we both got nothing from this, we lost things thou." Alison said having no idea why she was trying to reason with Hanna then she knew why Emily.

"Are you calling for peace?" Alison shrugged "I was thinking for a long time we should stop this, really ever since Em returned it made me remember how much fun we all had." Hanna said with a small smile

"Like when Aria was drunk and fell off the bed whilst telling us she was would knew fall over when she was drunk?" Alison said and they both laughed remembering that sleepover

"Or at the lake and we were talking about how we would be friends even when we are really old." Hanna said and Alison smiled nodding

"Why did we start this, so stupid fight where most of it as lies." Alison asked not looking for a answer

"Your right and I'm sorry you were a good friend just sometimes." Alison cut her off

"I was a bitch, I know and I'm sorry I should of turned Sean down just because we were fighting doesn't give me the right to date the guy you had a crush on for like forever. I should of said I was sorry the first day back not only to you but Mona too. She helped you become yourself and I couldn't do that." Alison confessed with a half smile

"I let Mona turn me into someone I wasn't. I liked the person I was before and then Mona started telling me I needed to change. I am so sorry Ali...son I shouldn't of let her do that to us to our friends. I would really like to stop this and call it quits." Hanna said and Alison knew if she wanted to be a selfish bitch she could of turned the other girl down calling her pathetic but then Alison did want to stop this stupid war between them because what was the point anymore.

"Yeah so would I. What do you say we walk into English with linked arms and smiling at each other?" Alison asked smiling and Hanna returned it

"I think we should lets go before Mr. Fitz gives us detentions." Hanna says

"Oh please don't worry about Fitz he is taken care of, so lets go." Alison and Hanna link arms walking out of the bathroom getting all eyes on them, some people even had open mouths out of shock.

"What do you mean don't worry about Fitz Ali?" Hanna asked ignoring the stares

"I took care of it." Alison said smirking making the other blonde roll her eyes "What was that for?" Ali teased

"Oh don't worry I took care of it." Hanna teased back making them both laugh

"Oh shut up." Alison said half laughing "Here we go no going back," Alison said to Hanna when they were near the door of their English class

"I wouldn't dream of it, lets go you handle Aria and Em, I'll take Mona and Spence." Hanna said

"Yeah you say it will be planned but really it will be four people screaming at us about how we went from hating one another to laughing and joking like nothing ever happened." Alison said taking a deep breathe. The two ex-rivals walked into the classroom with all eyes on them and their friends having shocked expressions "I think they ran out power, do you have any batteries?" Alison teased making Hanna laugh

"I think they are in shock Ali but close enough, you fix Aria and Emily and I'll fix Spencer and Mona." Alison nodded walking over to the other two girls. She clicked her fingers in front of their faces. Hanna walked to Mona and Spencer waving her hands in front of Spencer's face "Earth to Spencer." then moved to Mona doing the same "Mona come in Mona." then the two snapped into action

Alison smiling at her two friends like statues with their mouths open, Alison closed them "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you will catch flies by doing that?" Alison asked and Aria and Emily straightened up

"How the hell did that happen?" Aria asked

"Well we talked and realised we don't truly hate each other so we forgave and forgot." Alison explained quickly with Mona and Spencer also listening following Hanna to the other three

"Really it was that stupid story about Aria when she was drunk." Hanna teased

"Wait the one when she was drunk and fell of the bed?" Emily asked laughing and Hanna nodded. The girls bar Mona were laughing

"Okay that wasn't that funny." Aria defended herself

"No Aria it was." Spencer teased

"Oh shut up Spence, at least I didn't fall into the lake climbing a tree." Aria retorted make the girls laughed again

"Well Hanna you can stop laughing at least she can say nuclear." Emily teases

"Haha very funny Emily." Hanna says pushing Emily jokingly

"I think I have gone back in time because this is just like a scene from a few years ago." Mona comments making all of the other girls look at her however before the conversation can continue the bell goes off. All of the girls sit down still with all eyes on them and whispering as well about the six which starts to annoy Alison.

"Hey do you freaks have anything better to do them to stare to us!" Alison snaps and the rest of the teens in the class look down at their hands or at the front quickly "You have to love fear factor." Alison mutters.

Mr. Fitz walks into class and his eyes fall sharp on Alison who just smirks leaning into her chair. He puts his stuff on his desk not fully looking away from Alison "What did you do to Fitz Ali?" Emily whispers

Alison looks back at Emily "Threatened Ezra Fitz about our little secret, that is what I did Emmy." Alison says and winks at them then turning back to the front of the class.

After the bell for second period the students all stand up for their next lesson. However before Ali can leave Ezra tells her to the front so they can talk. The last student walks about before the start talking "Ezra what do you want?" Alison says leaning on the teachers desk

"Alison I will not let you blackmail me." Ezra snaps making Alison smirk

"Mr. Fitz do you want me to go tell the principle about how you dated a student?" Alison asks smirking making one of his pens roll but he catches it

"Just leave Miss. DiLaurentis before we do something we regret." Ezra instructs and Ali shrugs leaving the English room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second chapter of today as promised by the way I am changing some future chapters to first person, it will change. So tell me what you think of this chapter in Alison's point of view.**

**Alison's prov**

Emily after school invited me over to 'talk' which I couldn't decode as to really talk or to you know. I was reading Lolita for the millionth time and I'm almost as obsessed with it as my obsession with Great Expectations because of the history which it hold and I'm not talking about history as in books and crap like that. I am at the bottom of the bed totally engrossed with my book when Emily arm wraps around my waist. I let my head fall into the crock of her neck remembering what page I was on then closer the book "Hi." Emily whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I roll to face her "Hi." Emily's arm is still gripping my waist pulling my closer every second "What did you do in Texas?" I ask letting my curiosity get the best of me for the time being.

"I had good friends who I told everything and I was out of the closet." Emily says and my eyes dart down and I bit my lip feeling guilt for making Em not be herself because I am scared. I remove her arm from my waist and roll a bit but before I can stop I fall onto the fall with a thud. "Ali are you okay?" Emily says laughing hysterically and I just lie on the floor of Emily's bedroom not in pain just because well I can. Emily hangs over her bed looking at me giggling. "Did you hurt your hair?" Emily teases

I pull a face and fake glare at her "Fields you leave my hair out of this or I swear I will make you pay." I stand up jumping on Emily pinning her to the bed but our faces aren't close enough to kiss

I loosen my grip letting one of Emily's hands slip from my grip and she tucks a piece of hair behind my ear "I think I hit a vein however because I do love your hair I will leave it out of your fights DiLaurentis." My hand grabs Emily's pulling back to the bed pinning her again

"I knew you'd see it my way..." I trail off still not letting Emily free "My sweet innocent Emily, oh how I've missed you." I say lowing myself a bit closer to her body but our lips don't touch, I've always been a tease.

"Can you please let me go before I explode knowing I can't keep you in my bed forever how my mother wouldn't approve and would catch us." I smirk down at her and don't loosen my hold on Em.

"Why would I do that?" I lower myself so we our bodies are touching "When I can do this." I kiss her lightly but then remove my lips from her's making Emily groan "You know how much I love being in control and this is my dream." I put Emily's hands above her head she is looking at me with pleading eyes. I get off Emily standing up "But if it's what you want." I raise a eyebrow at a very annoyed Emily who is across the room in seconds slamming me against her wall kissing me with her hands on my waist, I return the kiss putting my arms around her neck. I wrap my legs around Emily's waist kissing her even harder and I put my tongue onto her bottom lip her mouth opens. Our tongues battle for dominance and she breaks the kiss moving to my neck kissing it. I moan when she hits the spot however then we hear Pam Fields' car pulling into the drive. We break the kiss moving back to our earlier position with me reading again and Emily doing homework. My skin is still on fire and if I didn't have good self control I might just throw caution to the wind and kiss Emily until I couldn't remember my own name.

Pam Fields knocks on the door "Come in." Emily calls and her mom opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hey girls, do you need anything?" Pam asks and I roll my eyes. She broke up mine and Emily's hot make out session to ask if we needed anything. 'What about you driving somewhere and don't come back for a few hours so I can make your child only be able to say my name,' I think but I know it won't happen but we can dream right.

"No we're fine." Emily says and Pam leaves her room closing the door because even thou she knows about Emily, she doesn't know about me and Emily so she doesn't need to leave the door open.

I wait until her mom is gone before I speak again "I don't like your mom." I state and Emily lies next to me kissing me neck slowly

She stops and I pull a face "At least she knocked or she might of seen me giving your a hickey." I stare at her putting my hand to my neck moving to the mirror looking at my neck to find a hickey on it

I turn around to Emily who is smirking "I also hate you now." I say with my hands on my hips

Emily stands up and grabs my waist forcefully making my quietly moan "No you don't." Emily kisses me but I break it glaring at her. My phone buzzes and I grab it from the bed and it's from my dad

**From Dad: Hi Alison I'm at the house and I need to talk to you, love Dad xx**

I don't know why my dad after 6 months of not even texting me after him and my mom spilt so he could run off with some slut would want to talk to me. But then my phone buzzes again and it's from my mom

**From Mom: Alison come home, your dad's back and he needs to talk to you. I know you don't want to but I don't want to talk to him but we have to Ali. Love Mom xx**

I sigh and Emily notices "I need to go home." I say and Emily nods. I walk out of her house getting into my car to confront my bastard of a father for hopeful the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of your support and keep it up! This is in Alison's prov again by the way.**

**Alison's prov**

I got out of my car but before I get out I quickly put on a few layers of concealer over the hickey Emily left, I still need pay back for that. I get out of my car with the hickey fully covered up so both of my parents won't notice it and ask to many questions. I walk into my house to find my mom and dad sat on the couch having a very awkward conversation. I walk into the front room where my parents are and they look at me with relief to be out of their conversation. My dad stands up to hug me but I give him a glare making him stand there awkwardly "Hi dad, what brings you here?" I ask with a harsh tone making him cringe but I don't regret using the tone

"I have want to reconnect with you, Ali..." I cut him off

"Alison, you lost that nickname when about 5 months ago." I snap

"Alison all I want is one meal with you where you can meet Samantha and her son Joe." He pleads and I look at my mom who nods telling me to give it a go

I look back at my dad "Fine I'll go but we are not back on good terms. I can hold a grudge pretty well." I say

"I'll pick you up at 5pm tomorrow." He tells me and I nod

"I'm going up to my room, goodbye father." I turn around walking upstairs to my room just so I don't have to look at him.

**At school**

I arrive to school about 20 minutes late for first period not really caring that I am because I have bigger things to worry about than being 20 minutes late for my History lesson on the French Revolution or whatever our teacher is teaching us. I have a pair of Prada sunglasses on covering my eyes as I walk in to the class. The whole class start staring at me and Spencer who is in my History is just smirking. Mr. Hughes, my teacher, looks at me "Miss. DiLaurentis where have you been?" He asks and I smirk

"Are you asking for the last 20 minutes or the whole of my life?" I ask making Spencer chuckle "Spencer are you disrespecting Mr. Hughes?" I tease making Spencer sit up straight trying not to burst out laughing turning her face red.

"Just sit down Alison." He instructs and I sit next to Spencer who raises a eyebrow at me

"I'll tell you all at lunch Spence." I whisper "Also your bright red." I comment turning back to the front lowering my sunglasses to wink at Spencer before I do so then put them back in place.

**Lunch**

I meet the girls at the normal table of mine sitting down and my mood is still awful so I've snapped at about 50 kids today just for looking at me. Emily is looking at me with concern knowing something is up and the other girls are giving me glances with worry laced in them. "Ali what's wrong?" Emily asks me quietly and I know the others didn't hear.

I stand up and signal for her to follow "Be back in a few ladies." I say with Emily at my side as we walk off. I bring her to a place where no one goes anymore and I found in Junior year when everything got to much for me. I take my sunglasses fully off for the first time today to I can look at her

"Ali what's wrong." She touches my arm sending shock waves up it

I take a deep breathe "My dad happened Em, he comes back from not talking to me for six months after running off with some slut and then invites me for a meeting with the slut and her brain dead son today. I'm just stressed." I admit and it feels good getting it off my chest and even better that it's Em who I can trust with my life.

"Ali it's one day then he can be gone forever or you can forgive him just keep a open mind and text me if you need a ride to get out of there." Emily says smiling that smile which makes me melt

I hug her quickly feeling comfort in the hug and she rubs my back. I pull away taking a deep breathe "Thanks..." I trail off and she smirks

"For what?" I shrug and she rolls her eyes. I know that we should go back to the girls before they get suspicious but the only person who knows about this place is her and Emily. "Lets go before they send out a search party." Emily says but I grab her waist pulling her closer

I move closer to her ear "Let them they will never find us." I whisper in a seductive tone kissing her earlobe then moving down to her neck making Emily moan when I reach her pulse. I pull away moving back to her ear "But then again your right," I put a few inches between us and she groans "Oh and Em my pay back isn't anywhere near over. No one gives me a hickey and doesn't pay for it later." I smirk walking back to our table with Emily grumbling something which I can't catch.

**5pm**

I walk in with my dad to find a women with brown hair and is quite pretty with a 14 year old boy next to her who has about 10 pimples across his face. I roll my eyes sitting down next to the boy as my dad pecks the women on the cheek "So you must be Alison." Samantha states with a sweet smile

"Yeah." I quickly say letting my discomfort of the situation show

"Alison this is Samantha and Joe." He introduces and I nod

"So Alison what do you do?" Samantha asks

'Well you selfish bitch, I enjoy shopping and being the queen bitch of Rosewood High, what about you.' I think "I can guess she shops and talks about boys like every other pretty poplar girl." Joe comments and I snigger

"Joesph!" Samantha snaps

"Come on Alison tell me that isn't true." Joe challenges

"Well Joesph I act like a bitch to 99 percent of the school due to the fact Rosewood High's Queen Bee but what are you in your school a loser who plays video games alone and won't lose his V card until he is 40 but you will only lose it to your a friend who is a girl who is just out of a divorce or a serious relationship and your her rebound." I snap leaning back in my car at the three very shocked people around me "Well this has been fun but I'm going now." I stand up grabbing my bag walking out of the place where we were sat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets just get on with this chapter by the way the support is still crazy!**

**Alison's prov**

I begin walking home from basically wreaking any chance of me and my dad becoming _close_ again but can you blame me, you have the slut who he ran off with and her son who needs to learn how to 1 take care of his skin and 2 learn to keep his mouth shut. My phone buzzes and I expect it to be from my mom or dad but I'm happily surprised when I see Emily's ID caller pop up and I answer the phone straight away "Hey Ali, how did it go?" Emily says with concern in her voice and I smile at how cute she can be when she is acting like this

"Well I insulted them then left in famous Alison DiLaurentis fashion, can I come over so I don't get a lecher from my mom?" I ask

"Yeah of course mi casa su casa." Emily says letting the accent roll of her tongue even thou she takes French, Emily is amazing at accents and they are incredibly sexy but I'm not going tell her that, no one wants her ego growing even bigger.

I giggle "Is you mommy out?" I ask sounding innocent but my motives are far from it.

"Yeah she's at work, I'm home alone." Emily says with hits of seductiveness in her voice making me laugh

"I'll stick to be the seductiveness, you can be my sweet innocent Emily who I am dirtying." I tease and I hear Emily laugh

"Who kissed who first Alison?" Emily teases

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against all discouragement that could be." I say remembering what I said before we kissed

"That's why I love you, your big on happy endings." Emily says making my heart melt

I am smiling way to much so I stop as much as I can but it doesn't really work "That is my line Em." I whine making Emily giggle.

"Just hurry up Ali please." Emily pleads

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I'm hanging up now." Alison says hanging up the phone

It took me about 10 more minutes to walk to Emily's after I put the phone down. I don't knock because one Emily is expecting me and I'm not a stranger really plus a part of me whats to catch Em off guard for once. I quietly sneak up stairs and quietly open Emily's door. She is on her front with headphones in and is doing homework. I walk in and again she doesn't notice. I put my hand over her mouth and straddle her mid-section. I take the headphones about and Emily is frozen, I put my mouth to her ear "Hey you should really be more aware of your surroundings because next time it might not be me." Her whole body relaxes at my voice. I get off Emily who sits up and is pouting.

"You scared the hell out of me Ali." Emily whines and I laugh smirking

"That was the point." I smirk pushing her back playfully "So what are you doing before I came?" I ask moving to her homework

"English homework, you know who we have to do that thing on Pride and Prejudice with the quotes." Emily says and I grab the book knowing what quote to use.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." I quote and hint my feels but I do mean it. Emily's eyes are wide trying to figure out if I'm being sincere which I am.

She finally speaks "Are you being serious?" Emily's brown eyes are full of hope

I look in her eyes and take her hands in mine "Yeah, I love you Emily Fields." I confess and is she smiling from ear to ear literally.

"I love you too." Emily says and I feel my heart burst with love and tackle her pushing her into to the bed kissing her passionately and she returns it putting her arms around my waist pulling me down to her body. Emily's tongue enters my mouth exploring it and she deepens the kiss. Our tongues dance together and my hands are going up and down her sides. She squeezes my hips making me moan into her mouth and suddenly she is on top pushing me down into the bed.

Emily's hand goes up my top to my stomach circling with my belly button and I let out a small moan. I look into her eyes and see lust and desire consuming them and I'm pretty sure mine are doing the same and she starts kissing my neck. When she starts sucking on my sweet spot I can't help but let her name slip my lips which makes her suck even harder and is going to leave a giant hickey but right now I don't care. Emily then takes my shirt off leaving my chest bare except my bra. Her lips travel down my body making me moan as her lips touch my burning skin. Emily looks up at me for a sign to stop when she reaches my bra clasp to take it off. "Em please..." I plead and her eyes go almost black with lust unclasping my bra strap. I throw it to the ground and Emily brings her lips back to mine.

I flip us over so I'm back on stop. I remove her top as the kiss breaks and I begin kissing her neck. Emily moans as I start sucking leaving marks all over the soft skin on her skin. I kiss her shoulder taking off her bra throwing it to the ground. My lips move to her breasts and I place a kiss on the nipple as she lets out a moan. I start sucking on her left nipple flicking my tongue over it, Emily's moans are becoming in intoxicating "Ali." Emily breathes making me smirk placing a kiss on her nipple moving to the other.

I kiss it and start sucking again. I bit her nipple making Emily's back arch against me. I stop my work on her chest moving my lips back up to hers. I intertwine our fingers making us smile at the small contact. My hands find the button of her jeans and I break the kiss "Em do you want to do this, no going back?" I ask looking her any doubt in her eyes but I don't find any only lust, desire, love and devotion.

Emily smiles at me "Yes of course I do, no going back." Emily reassures me and I kiss her again unbuttoning her jeans sliding them down her long swimmers legs. She kicks them to the floor of her bedroom. I rub the inside of her thigh making her moan into my mouth making me smirk against her lips. Emily then unbuttons my jeans taking them off.

I put my lips to her ear kissing it slowly "What do you want me to do to you?" I ask in a seductive tone

I kiss just below her ear and start rubbing her panties teasing her making Emily moan "I...I...want...you." Emily stutters

I rub harder against her wet panties "To do what Emmy?"

Emily groans "I want you to make me feel the way only you can make me feel." Emily says quickly making me smirk

I kiss her neck and my hands remove her panties and one finger enters Emily's folds making her gasp. I slowly move my finger in and out of her folds making her moan "Faster." Emily commands and I smirk against her neck quickening my pace making her back arch into me. I add a second finger making her moans become loader. Her walls begin to tighten around my fingers "Ali, I'm coming." Emily moans loudly. I quicken my pace even more helping her ride out her orgasm. She is grinding her hips into mine "Ali!" She screams and her walls tighten with her body shaking under me. Then her body becomes still and I remove my fingers from her. "I love you." Emily says and I lie down next to her

"I love you too." I say running a finger put and down her stomach feeling goose bumps under my touch. Emily puts her arm around my waist pulling her closer and I put my head on her shoulder as we drift off to sleep in each others arms.

**So that was my first sex scene so I hope it was good plus this story is now M rated I hinted it would happen so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of your brilliant support keep it up and this we get to 15 reviews by tomorrow I will do a double upload that day it's just a goal for you guys to try and get. Kisses Caitlin xox**

**Alison's prov**

I wake up from me and Emily falling asleep after we had sex. I hear Em's warm breathe against my face as I open my eyes I see a sleeping Emily in front of me. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear not waking her up. I hear my phone buzz from a text so I remove Emily's arm from my waist and grab my phone on the bedside table. I see about 20 texts on my phone from my mom, dad and the girls bar Emily.

**From Spencer: Hey Ali, we all need to talk also if Em is with you bring her too it's at Hanna's xox**

**From Aria: Ali come to Hanna's NOW! xox**

**From Hanna: Alison answer your bloody phone and call me xox**

**From Mona: Ali it's important so meet us at Hanna's xox**

I chuckle at how much my friends need me right now but how I am in Emily's bed naked with sleeping Emily next to me, I really don't want to answer them right now. I decide to ignore my parents right now.

**To the girls: Be there in 30 mins, I'm busy right now, kisses Alison xox**

I put my phone and I move to Emily's ear "Hey Emmy duty calls so wake up." She groans rolling over but she doesn't wake up. I roll her back onto her back and shake her making her groan again but she still isn't wake. I sweetly kiss her as they do in the fairy tales, I never said I wasn't cheesy. Emily's eyes open and look up at me

She smirks at me "True loves kiss?" her voice is laced with sleep and I giggle kissing her cheek.

"Come on the girls need us and I'm pretty sure they can't wait another second." I say getting off the bed putting on my bra and I can feel Emily's eyes burning against my skin "You know you should really put on some clothes." I tease putting on my panties standing up to go get the rest of my clothing.

"Fine." Emily grumbles and starts getting clothed.

I am now fully clothes and I'm sorting out my make up and my hair. I turn around to see Emily leaning against the door staring at me, I narrow my eyes jokingly walking towards her. I lean into kiss her but then stop just before our lips can brush walking though the door "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis you get your ass back here!" Emily shouts running behind me and is about to wrap her arms around my waist when we see Emily's mom reading something at the table.

I turn around to face her "Hey come on Em before Hanna rips our heads off." I say grabbing Emily's wrist pulling her quickly towards the door.

Emily stands next to the door before we walk out "I'll be back in a bit mom, Alison is impatient," She teases and the whispers "and a big tease." I snigger at the last part and I drag her out of the house and into my car quickly.

We reach Hanna's house quicker than expected but I guess it will put me in good books with the girls. I get out of the car with Emily about a second after me. We walk up to the house's front door and knock once. Hanna swings the door open within seconds pulling us inside with some force. "Good you here." Hanna quickly says and pulls us into the kitchen where Spencer, Aria and Mona are sat.

"What is the matter?" I ask raising a eyebrow and they exchange a look with each other

"You don't know?" Aria asks and I shrug. "Check Paige Mccullers twitter." I take out my phone and go onto twitter.

** Paige12345- I don't get why we all let Alison DiLaurentis and her gang of hoes take over our lives. Alison herself is really just a bitch who no one likes, Hanna Marin is just a blonde bimbo, Aria Montgomery is just a follower, Mona Vanderwall is still loser Mona, Spencer Hastings is just a overachieving wannabe of her sister and Emily Fields is trying to act like a good girl but we all know she isn't. **

I feel my blood boil and "Fucking pigskin as go to far, she is dead meat. I told her leave us alone or I will tell her father about her little secret, I guess she's calling my bluff. I'm going to church." I turn on my heels filled with pure hatred. I feel Emily's arm grab mine keeping me from leaving the Marin house

"Alison when did this start?" Emily asks and I turn around

"Freshman year, no time to talk need to go destroy a father-daughter relationship. I am sick of Paige Pigskin Mccullers." I snap making my voice to harsh and I see the hurt flash though Emily's brown eyes. She doesn't let go of my arm but tightens her grip "I'm sorry Em but I can't let this slip." I say but Emily still doesn't let go

"Ali she has challenged all of us so we deal with this together." Emily says trying to calm me down and I take a deep breathe knowing she won't let me walk out of this house

"Fine, it started freshman year. All year she was being a bitch so when I noticed she had a crush on Emily I used it against her in a big way." I start and Emily's eyes set on fire with anger but it's directed at me but she doesn't say anything "You know that time when I had that big bruise on my back?" I ask and they all nod "That was Paige." I say waiting for one of the girls to reply but I all I see in Emily's eyes is anger. I rip my arm from her hold walking out of the house.

**Emily's prov**

I am so angry at Alison right now for doing that, I also do know why she was jealous and didn't want anyone ever looking at me like that who wasn't her so the person who did got Ali's full wrath. Alison takes her arm from my hold storming out of the house and half of me is telling me to chase after her then the other half is telling me people are right Alison is just a bitch without a heart, no that's wrong why am I even considering this I love her and nothing that she can do or say can stop me from doing so. I am out of the house and see Alison is just about to drive off when I get in the car "Ali stop this car right now!" I demand and she puts on the handbrake and she looks at me. She crosses her arms stubbornly and turns to face out of the window "Alison for fucks sake look at me!" I snap making her chuckle angering me even more.

She looks at me with a cocky smirk "Emily calm down before you pop a blood vessel." Alison raises a eyebrow at me

"Ali I love you please just talk to me." I plead touching her hand she her eyes soften

"I love you too but Emily I saw that flash of maybe people are right about me even for a second, you say I love you but your regretting giving her heart to me." she says with pain in her beautiful blue eyes making my heart throb but before we can continue the rest of the girls come outside taking her hand away from mine. She quickly turns to me "I promise I won't go talk to Paige's dad but I just need to think alone." Alison says and I nod

"Okay." I get out of the car closing the door behind me and I watch as her car speeds out of the driveway with a single tear rolling down her cheek but she flicks it away just as she goes out of sight.

**2 days later**

It's been 3 days since Alison has talked to me since she was off school Friday and didn't answer any of my phone calls or texts all of Saturday. All of my anger at Ali has gone and all I feel is a emptiness just like my first month in Texas. Then I remember every Sunday I made a deal with my friends from there to video call them and to be honest I don't have anything better to do with my day other than call Alison not getting a answer and feeling depressed...again. I am brought out of my thoughts by my laptop making a noise so I go check it to find a video chat from Sophie, one of my friends from Texas, I accept it trying to force a smile but with my depressing mood it's quite hard. "Emily!" Sophie says with a big smile

"Hey, how are you?" I ask with a small smile

"I'm good, you?" She says tapping her desk knowing it annoys me.

"Umm well my old friends are great well Alison isn't talking to me." I say sadly and Sophie knows about me and Alison when I hear a sound from behind. Then Katie, another friend from Texas, jumps out

"As in Alison the girl who you had a thing with before you left?" Katie asks pulling a chair put to the screen and I nod "Why isn't she talking to you Em?" Katie says with concern in her voice

"Well we were hanging out a lot since I got back then we admitted our love for each other but then I got mad at her for using another girls feelings for me back in Freshman year and then she saw regret in my eyes after it. She stormed off and hasn't answer me for 2 days now." I say rubbing my face and they look at each other for something to say

"Is she still the queen of that school?" Katie asks and I nod. My phone buzzes and I look at it but it's only from Hanna for I throw my phone to the bed not wanting to even read it "I'm guessing that wasn't her."

"No it wasn't, I wreaked the best thing in my life with just for a second thinking she was a heartless bitch, I'm so stupid!" I say with anger in my voice putting my head on my desk.

"So are you over?" Sophie asks and I sit back up. Then my phone starts ringing but I ignoring it due to the fact it will be Hanna and I can't be bothered talking to her right now.

"I have no idea, Alison said she needed to think alone then left." I say and my phones rings again,"One second." I grab it clicking answer before I check who it is "for gods sake Hanna what is it?" I growl down the phone

"I guess you didn't check the caller ID." Alison says with amusement in her voice and my heart jumps "plus I'm way prettier." Alison adds making me laugh and the girls on the screen raise their eyebrows

'Alison' I mouth and they nod turning off the video chat "Ali I'm so..." Alison cuts me off

"Emily I don't want to hear it, I know. Your thousands of texts and voice mails told me that and I did overreact but don't I always. I may be Alison DiLaurentis who is meant to be perfect but here's a secret Emmy I'm not." She says making her voice soft and I feel all nervousness in my body drain out of me.

"I don't believe that for a second on your gravestone it will read Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, perfect to the end and don't quote any books right now." I tease

"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything." Alison quotes " Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby." Alison adds

"Are you reading the The Great Gatsby?" I ask ignoring the early quote

"I just say a heartwarming quote and you ask me if I'm reading The Great Gatsby?" Alison asks

"Yes I did your quotes don't work on me."

"Is that why the first time you kissed me it was after a quote?" Alison says with confidence in her voice "And yes Emily I am, did you know Mr. Fitz's really name is Ezra Fitzgerald?" She ask and I laugh thinking she is joking "I'm not joking, we went to the Fitzgerald theater and the worker called him ." I feel jealousy run though me due to the fact our English teacher got to take Alison on dates when I never had

"I still can't believe you dated Mr. Fitz." I say teasing her

"Oh shut up, you have you dated Emily?" Alison responds

"A girl called Maya in Texas." I say and I hear her grunt knowing Alison is the jealous type

"Well if we are playing that game I dated Ian, as in Melissa's husband, Mr. Fitz, Detective Holbrook and Sean. I win." Alison says

"Wait you dated Spencer's brother in law?" I ask

"No more questions about my love life. Who is this Maya and where can I find her?" Alison asks and I giggle

"Jealous much?" I tease with a smirk

"No one can look at you and get away with it. You are mine." Alison says possessively and it does turn me on a bit "So where is this Maya?" Alison adds and I smirk

"You have to come over and get it out of me." I say seductively

"I might take you up on that offer."


	8. Chapter 8

**So welcome back and you didn't reach the goal so one for today but if we get five by tomorrow two uploads with come your way. This is no ones prov just because I want it to be and tell me if you want 3rd person views or first person views, your choice.**

**No ones prov**

Alison arrives to Emily's after making sure she looks overly perfect for Emily after not seeing her for 2 days because she was mad and had to do some rumor patrol with Cindy and Mindy most of Saturday due to the fact she didn't go in on Friday so Alison didn't have to face Emily. Alison got out of her car and saw Jenna Marshall and Paige glaring at her from across the street. I start walking towards Emily's front door when Paige calls my name in a harsh tone but I ignore it. I knock once and I hear Emily running down the stairs. "Hey Alison how did you like my tweet?" Paige asks and is at Emily's driveway. The door opens and I look at Paige

"Paige do you want to know why I didn't tell your daddy about your crush on Emily?" The blonde asks Paige and she looks at Emily then back at Alison.

"In lighten me Alison." Paige snaps making Alison smirk

"Your not worth my time and you are just pathetic so go live your sad little life hiding who you really are from the world and I'm going to go live my life." Alison says turning back to Emily walking inside as Emily closes the door on Paige not even sparing a glace. "Looks like Jenna and Paige are part of the we hate Alison DiLaurentis club." Alison says with a smile which makes Emily giggle.

"I," Emily says waiting for Alison to say the next word

"Love," Alison continues

"Giraffes." Emily finishes making Alison laugh touching Emily's cheek softly "and Alison DiLaurentis." The brunette adds making Alison softly kiss her. The emptiness that Emily had been healed by this one kiss. Emily rests her forehead against Alison's."Why weren't you in school on Friday?" Emily asks making Alison suck in her breathe

"Well I couldn't face you then Saturday was rumor patrol." Alison says intertwining her and Emily's fingers "Em I think we need to tell the girls about us." Alison blurts out and Emily raises a eyebrow thinking Alison wanted this a secret until she was ready, 'I guess Alison is ready than' Emily thought.

"Yeah when?" Emily asks

"Today or tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible so they can let it sink in by school." Emily advises and Alison takes a deep breathe

"I'll text them to come here and will include the words I have a secret to tell you, they will come running." Alison says with humor in her words and takes her fingers out of Emily's getting out her phone.

**From Alison: Meet at Emily's we have a secret to tell you, come within 30 minutes or you will miss out. Kisses Alison xox**

Alison and Emily move to the sofa sitting down on it. Alison would be lying if she said she wasn't super nervous but then it was the right thing to do.

**From Aria: Be there in 5 with Spence xox**

**From Spencer: Omfg a secret of Alison DiLaurentis I will be there soon! xox**

Alison giggles at Spencer's text showing it to Emily who smiles "Why is it only your secret?" Emily whines making Alison laugh under her breathe

"I don't know ask Spence." Alison smirks and her phone buzzes again

**From Hanna: I'll be there in a few. Don't start without me xox**

Ali roll her eyes leaning into Emily who comforts Alison with putting a arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek then the final text comes in and they both guess it's from Mona

**From Mona: What may this secret be, I guess I will be there in a bit. xox**

Once all the the girls are at Emily's house Alison clears her throat looking at all of the girls with Emily next to her. "Okay so umm back in Freshman year something happened." Alison starts biting her lip and Emily picks up where she left off

"So we were talking when umm we," Emily starts with all eyes on her "kissed." Emily says in a quite voice and all of the girls just hear raising a eyebrow

"We started secretly dating but it stopped when Emily left." Alison said and all of the girls look shocked and are about to speak up but Alison puts a finger up to stop them "After she got back we started dating again." The blonde blurts out looking at the faces of her friends and they aren't that shocked.

"We guessed before Em left but then we dismissed it after she did leave and we didn't know if it was going on again." Spencer says and Emily and Alison exchange a look

"Well it was more we guess Emily had a thing for you, Ali your a lot better at hiding emotions." Aria adds and Alison sniggers getting a fake glare from Emily

"I always thought you looked cute, I even gave you a ship name." Hanna says giddy

"Come on lets hear it." Emily says intertwining her fingers with Alison making the girls let out a giggle,Alison rolls her eyes

"It's Emison, isn't it so cute!" Hanna exclaims making all of the girls laugh at their friends behavior.

"Emison I like it." Alison says resting her head on Emily's shoulder

Emily moves closer to Alison's ear and whispers "Can we have a Emison sleepover?" Alison feels her cheeks turn a shade of red

"Sure." Alison whispers back and the rest of their friends raise a eyebrow "It's a secret." Alison says winking at Emily.

"Is it something naughty?" Hanna asks and Emily moves back to Alison's ear

"I will make it be." Then she kisses her ear

"When did Emily Fields turn into someone who has to whispers dirty things into my ear?" Alison whispers

"WAIT!" Hanna shouts "Is that a hickey on Emily's neck?" The blonde says "Did you do that, Ali?" Alison just winks turning Emily's cheeks turn crimson burying her head in Alison's neck finding her face.

"When did this happen?" Spencer asks

"It's not your business if I gave Emily a hickey or numerous hickeys." Alison says with a smirk "How many did I give you Em after Thursday?" Alison asks into Emily's ear

"10, are we on a ten to one ratio?" Emily informs making Alison laugh under her breathe.

"Any way how are we going to deal with the whole Paige problem?" Alison asks


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of your support and please keep it up. The same deal 5 reviews a day= two chapters the next to day. **

**Emily's prov**

After Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona leave it leaves me and Ali alone again. We are in my room with Alison's head in my lap in a deep sleep, I'm stroking her perfect blonde hair with feels soft under the touch. I kiss the top of her head sweetly inhaling her scent with made your head spin. I hear a knock at my front door but I ignore it because I don't want to risk waking Alison up. Then a hard bang comes from my door about five times and I hear Alison start waking up. The banging on my front door gets louder and harder by the each one waking Ali up "Emily go get the door before they break the door." Alison says opening her eyes and shortly after she yawns. I get off the bed and start walking downstairs. I get to the door and open it revealing Paige.

I have no idea why Paige who hates me is at my front door but she doesn't hate me she likes me a little too much "What do you want?" I snap making my voice harsh and hard.

"To tell you my side of the story not just Alison's side where she makes me look like the bad guy." Paige starts and I know Alison is upstairs probably just about to walk downstairs and I'm going to be in the middle of a argument.

"I do get what you want from me, I'm not interested and I will always take Ali's side over yours, so can you please just leave." I say and Paige's eyes go narrow but then Alison walks downstairs with her signature smirk.

"You heard Emily, she doesn't like you so leave before you embarrass yourself even more." Alison warns and Paige looks like she is about to strangle Alison but then my mom's car pulls up. Paige leaves my front door at a almost running pace. My mom gets out of the car with a confused look on her face and me and Alison exchange a look of worry. 'Should we tell your mom about us?' Alison mouths and I shrug knowing she will find out sooner or later so she might as well find out now how she is completely fine with me being a lesbian.

'Yeah she will find out the wrong way and it will be more complicated.' I mouth back and Alison nods with a nervous expression. We move to the couch as my mom walks in.

"What was that about?" My mom asks

"Nothing, mom I have something to tell you." I start and I know I have to do this and so does Alison.

"Okay sweetie what is it?" I stand up walking towards her with Alison only a step behind me.

I rub the back on my neck "Well I am in love with someone, well umm not just someone umm and it's been kind of going on since freshman year umm and it is back on." I start not being very clear

"Emily calm down and just say it." My mom says with a confused look on her face

"Me and Ali are kind of together." I say quickly and my mom smiles which surprises me a bit

"I am happy for you two." My mom says with a smile and I return it hugging my mom thinking about how far we have come in the last year and a bit.

**I know it's short but I have a exam to revise for so I have to go and also I have a paper due as well which is worth 10 percent of my final grade so I have to go. Tomorrow I am doing a flashback to Valentines day because it is only the start of the school year in this story so skipping to Feb would be cheating. Lots of love Caitlin xox **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support and you reached your goal of 5 reviews so 2 uploads for you guys today. Get 7 reviews by tomorrow and another 2 chapters will come for tomorrow.**

**Alison's prov**

**The next morning at school**

I walk into school again about 20 minutes late after not wanting the early morning stares and whispers about me then maybe even a confrontation from one of my many enemies at school. I have my sunglasses on when I walk in to find the school empty bar a few kids who are late or ditching class and to be honest I don't care. I walk into English and Ezra is glaring at me "You're late." Mr Fitz points out and I smirk walking to my seat

"Yes I am." I say with a matter of fact tone as I sit down near all of my friends who are looking amused.

"Whatever Miss DiLaurentis just sit down and listen." He demands and I roll my eyes at him as he Ezra moves to the front of the class. He starts going on again about why this author wrote this and what the author meant by it for the whole lesson.

Once the lesson is over we all walk outside of Mr Fitz classroom after a lesson which I didn't really listen too. "So why were you late?" Emily asked me with a sweet smile nudging me in the side playfully with her left elbow.

"I don't know I didn't feel like coming in on time and getting all of the daily report from the twins about crap people are saying about me." I explain making all of the girls smile. I walk into Science with Aria and Emily with me as the other three walk off to their other lessons.

**Lunch**

Luckily I haven't ran into anyone looking for a fight yet and I'm hoping not to because to be honest I am bored of the whole I can destroy you line or the mean comments about who ever dares to start an argument with me. I see the normal table and I see my friends however I see Jenna Marshall talking to them they eye me quickly saying with one look that they have no idea what is happening. I get to the table wanting to know why she is here "What do you want Jenna?" I snap sitting down next to Emily and Hanna.

"I just want you to know I am not friends with Paige, I think she is a freak who needs a life. I just needed to clear that up but Paige is planning something, that is all I needed to say." Jenna says walking off before I can reply.

"Well that was interesting." Mona says with a sarcastic hint to her voice making us all laugh

"You don't say." Hanna's voice is full on sarcastic and her voice is like about 50 percent of the time we all chuckle.

"We found all come around the barn on Friday for a sleepover." Spencer says and we all agree with a nod

**Friday**

The whole of the week was really uneventful with no drama with Paige or anyone really, I spent a lot more time with Emily but nothing more than making out happened between us to be honest it was just a normal week for me. I arrive at Spencer's at about 9pm and as normal Hanna has brought the alcohol for the night, I can already predict that tomorrow morning I will have a raging hangover to deal with when I wake up. I end up being the late one there because I was given this stupid rant from my mom about calling my dad which I haven't done since the whole dinner thing last week. I get into the barn and they all greet me with quick hello or just by saying my name. I sit next to Emily intertwining our fingers when I sit down. Hanna takes out a bottle of wine of her bag with a smirk and Spencer puts 6 cups onto the table as she pours the alcohol into each cup "So ladies I think we should play truth or dare." Hanna suggests and we all agree "Okay Aria you first, truth or dare?" Hanna asks

"Truth I don't trust you with a dare Han." Aria says

"Okay then would you rather date Mr. Fitz or Mr. Mason?" We all bar Aria smile at the question

Aria smirks "Mr. Fitz." She answers easily which makes me smile knowing him and Aria would match perfectly but there is no chance that ever happening. "Okay Ali truth or dare?" The petite brunette asks me

"Truth." I say not really wanting to be the victim of the first dare which we all know is the worst of the game because everyone is thinking about what dare they will do.

"Have you slept with Em yet?" Aria asks and I almost choke on my drink, my cheeks go red. I feel Emily's head go into my shoulder hiding her face.

"That my dear is none of your business." I say

"You have to answer it is truth or dare." Hanna whines they all start staring my down well not Emily whose head is still in my shoulder hiding it from the world.

After about 20 more seconds of them staring me down I finally give in exhaling over dramatically "Yes." I say quickly sending the whole room into chaos, Emily removes her head from my shoulder grabbing my face pulling my lips to hers in a quick motion. I kiss her back and her hands run though my hair. I inhale her intoxicating scent which makes my head spin. We break the kiss and feel all eyes on us with a chorus of awes.

The rest of the night we talk and laugh, we all end up drunk with Hanna not being able to stand without falling over. I sleep with Emily's arm around me and my arm around her waist pulling us closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here the second chapter for today and I hope you like it and like I said before 7 reviews = 2 chapters the next day. **

**Alison's prov**

**The next morning**

I wake up not feeling Emily's warm body next to mine like it was last night when I fell to sleep with Emily's arm protectively around my shoulders as my head rested on her chest and my arm around her waist. I hear Emily and Spencer talking think we are all still asleep, I know I should tell them I am wake but spying is always fun "So Em when are you two going public with your relationship?" Spencer asks and I hear Emily take in a sharp breathe.

"I don't know whenever Alison is ready I guess." Emily says and that feeling of guilt which I keep on feeling comes into play again whenever something like this topic comes up. To be honest we haven't had a real convocation about this and I know Spencer is just begin a concerned friend but I do wish that she would just shut up.

"Em I know you love each other but how can it be real when you two can't even be seen as a couple?" Spencer asks and she does have a point but I'm just well scared about the whole telling everyone.

"I just don't want to scare her way, I'll talk to her later about it." Emily says and I almost curse thinking about the awkward convocation which will be happening soon.

"Do you want any coffee?" Spencer asks

"No your coffee gives me the shakes so I'll pass." Emily says as Spencer mutters things I don't hear. Emily walks over to me lying back down next to me moving a piece of hair out of my face. Emily is moving her fingers up and down my arm as my eyes open to find her smiling down at me "Hey princess." Emily says sweetly kissing me not even having a clue I just heard her and Spencer's convocation about us.

"Hi how did you sleep?" I ask with my voice rough with sleep

"I slept fine by the way Spence made the coffee so stay away from it." She warns making me giggle and Emily is drawing lazy circles on my arm as we talk

"Thanks Emmy and I love you, did you know that?" I say as she kisses me slowly and passionately with her hands coming to my waist pulling my closer to her body. Emily break the kiss putting a bit too much distance between us. "Em what's wrong?" I ask and she stands up

"We need to talk, can we go to your place?" Emily asks and I know what she needs to talk to me about and my gut twists. I nod as we walk out of the barn and into my house. My mom is at work already so the house is empty. Emily and I sit on the couch and I bit my lip nervous to how she is going to start the discussion. "Ali you know I love you right?" Emily asks

I touch her hand with mine "Em of course I know you do so what's wrong?" I ask trying not to sound scared at what might come out of this.

"When are we going public?" Emily asks bluntly and I bit my lip even harder that it might draw blood if I keep on going like this. I take a deep breathe running my fingers though my hair.

"I don't know Em after we do everything will change…" I trail off wanting someway to go back in time and not have this convocation which will either mess everything up or make everything better.

"What like your popularity?" Emily snaps and I flinch at the harshness of her tone, there is a bit of regret in her eyes but then there is also anger in them too "Alison do you want this or am I just not worth your reputation at school?" Emily rants and I need to calm her down

"Emily you're the most important person in my life but don't you get this is a big thing for me?" I say trying to touch her hand but she takes it away quickly

"Then why can't we tell everyone or even your mom for Pete's sake!" Emily shouts and I know she is way too angry to calm down "Do you want to be the bitch all of your life because you're on your way!" I feel something snap inside of me letting the rage fill though my body and in every muscle in my body.

"Oh really Emily if that's what you think then why are we even doing this because if you don't fully believe in me then why would I risk everything for you!" I snap letting my anger consume me putting me into a destructive mode "I have told you my most inner thoughts and feelings but of course that's not enough for you!" I am almost shaking with anger and so is Emily.

"No it's not I can't be seen with you and never will because you have to you can't be seen only as the heartless bitch who doesn't care about anyone bar herself!" Emily retorts and her voice is getting harsher and anger by the word

"Emily get the hell out of my house and don't come back because whatever we are is done!" I say pointing towards the door and Emily storms out of my house slamming the door behind her as she leaves.

**I know I know I just had to because true love is never smooth sailing, I can't remember who said that but it was someone smart. I know half of you will want to kill me right now for wrecking their perfect relationship but I needed too or it would get boring. Kisses Caitlin xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry but no double upload today even thou you reached the goal but it's late and I need my sleep so two tomorrow I promise so no review goal for today but it's still cool if you do and yes they did overreact but don't they always when it's to do with each other. Emily gets pissed really easily when it comes to Alison and they Ali gets annoyed making her turn back into the bitch mode making it five times worse so it's both of their faults well my fault because I wrote it so blame me for it so if you hunt me down and kill me Emison will never have their happy ending, you know how Pip gets Estella in the end because we all love a happy ending well not Shakespeare.**

**Emily's prov**

I half run out of Alison's house with rage flowing out of me like a waterfall. I get to my car swinging the door open in an angry motion getting in. I drive home almost at an alarming speed but right now I am way to angry to care. I pull into my driveway when it hits me that Alison and I just kind of broke up. The pain with starts forming in my chest is overwhelming and I feel tears rolling down my cheek. Alison just broke up with me, I repeat in my head over and over again as more tears start coming from my eyes. I am sobbing hard with my hands in front of my face hiding it from the world. Once I finally stop crying hysterically I get out of the car and to my door.

I walk inside the house with my face red and puffy to find my mom reading a book. She turns to look at me with concern but I sprit upstairs locking my door as I close it fully. I get onto my bed putting my face into the pillows. I know I must look like a wreak but the love of my life has just broken up with me and to be honest it is my fault, I overreacted and didn't let her talk just spit harsh words into her face which I knew would angry her and that was the point. Why didn't I just think about what could happen if I did and now I have lost her maybe even more good.

**Alison's prov**

Once Emily slams the door closed almost with enough force to make the whole house shake and I hear her car drive past my house all of the anger I felt before drains out of me. I know I should have kept calm and not turned all bitchy but I totally messed everything up. I feel sick to my stomach as I drive onto the couch letting my head get buried into it. I feel hot tears start streaming down my face as two people walk into my house "Ali?" One of them asks and I know it is Hanna. I leave my head in the couch hiding it from them.

"What happened?" The other one asks and it's Spencer. Oh Spence you already know you were the one who suggested she talked to me about it, no this isn't Spencer's fault this is yours for being scared and giving a fuck what people think about you. I feel one of their hands touch my back and the other sits near my feet.

"We fought and now whatever we were is done." I mutter into the couch and it's the first time I said it out loud. Emily and I are done, I love her and I just ended it without even thinking god why am I so stupid. The other hear me as there is an awkward silence.

"Why did you fight?" Spencer asks

"Like you don't already now Spencer, you put the stupid idea in her head!" I snap sitting up to face her and she flitches at my tone "I'm sorry Spence it isn't your fault, you were right and it was going to come up sooner or later." I say defeated falling back into the sofa.

"Come on Ali, we all already know Emison is endgame so you will pull though this." Hanna says trying to make me smile which it does a little but then how Emison is smashed into tiny little pieces kind of like my heart the tears start rolling again. Hanna pulls me into a tight hug letting me cry into her shoulder. I know how valuable I look right now but I don't care. I hear Spencer leave probably to go wake the others so half of them can stay here with the other half to go and check on Emily. "Ali it will all be alright, it's just a fight." Hanna says trying to calm me and god how much I wish it was Em right now but it's not so how can I be calmed when my Emily isn't even my Emily anymore and maybe will never be again. I hear someone else walk into my house from the backyard.

"Ali are you alright?" Aria asks and I pull my head from Hanna's shoulder to look at her.

"No I just lost the person I love so no Aria I'm not okay." I say sarcastically returning to my bitch mode which I do whenever I'm hurting or angry. I snap out of it now wanting to lose anyone else today "God why can't I just not be a bitch 24/7." Aria sits down next to me.

"You two will get through this and come on what epic love story doesn't have a few bumps in the road before their happy ending." Aria says always trying to lighten the mood.

**I know right but Aria is right now good love story is smooth sailing or it would just be boring now wouldn't it. So two uploads tomorrow and follow, favourite and review.**

**Kisses**

**-Caitlin xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys welcome back to this chapter where I am doing two chapters today so here is the first chapter. No review goal today. Enjoy, follow, favorite and review!**

**Emily's prov**

I have my head buried in my pillows when my door opens, why don't I have a lock on his door? I ask myself. I don't look up knowing it will be my mom or something. "Em?" Spencer asks and I look up to see Mona and Spencer looking at me with concern. I wipe my eyes sitting up. The sit next to me and I can see the pity in their eyes which I don't want "We heard that you and Ali broke up." Spencer says and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I totally messed it up, Ali probably hates me now." I mutter

"Em she doesn't hate." Mona says and I know she is just trying to make me feel better but it won't work only Alison can make me feel better. Only Alison's touch, her lips on mine, her saying she loves me and that she forgives me, that the only thing that can make me happy right now.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I ask defeated lying back into my pillows with more tears falling from my eyes.

"Are you su…" Spencer asks but I cut her off

"Yes just leave me alone." I snap as they leave my house

**1 week later**

It's been a month since Alison and I broke up and I still haven't talked to her. Every time I try she just tells me to go away. At lunch I am with Hanna and Mona whilst Alison is with Spencer and Aria so it looks like it is Hanna and Alison fighting not us. I think the girls came up with it so it would take attention off me. I hate this and ever since the whole school thinks me and Alison aren't friends even though it is much worse, Paige is flirting with me a lot more and I'm letting her so Alison will get jealous and finally forgive me or even talk to me at least but it's gone too far we are kind of dating now.

Paige wanted to walk with me home and how we would pass Ali's house I might as well. "So what happened that made you pick Hanna's side, you always seemed really close to Alison?" Paige asks

"I can't say." I say quickly trying to get of the topic of Alison. I know we are about 5 minutes away from Alison's house and hopefully she will be at home. I intertwine our fingers but no spark runs though me like what holding Alison's hand gives me.

"Em are we still going out tonight?" Paige asks and I let out a fake smile. We are outside of Alison's house. I grab her hands and I know Ali can see us.

**Alison's prov**

I feel like my heart is becoming more and more broken every time I see Emily and even more when I see her with Pigskin. I know she is doing it to make me jealous and it is working but I can't let Emily know that. I am reading Great Expectations for the millionth time but it's still the only book which can cheer me up. I look out my window to see Emily and Pigskin holding hands talking, god she is doing this to make me jealous. I loss it when she kisses Pigskin, how can Pigskin get to even touch Emily never mind kiss her only I can do that. I pull out my phone not wanting Paige to see me flinch

**From Alison- My house now and come round the back!**

I see Emily get the text and looks at my house. She makes up an excuse and half runs to my backyard. I know I've let her win but I can't let Emily ever kiss someone but me and that is final. I go downstairs and see the gate from my back garden open. I take a deep breathe letting her inside of the house when she gets to it. Emily looks at me with nervous eyes "Emily I have enough of this." I say

"Enough of what?" Emily asks and I know she knows what I am talking about.

"Of you and Paige." I say similarly and Emily nods

"Are you jealous?" I really can't be bothered right now with Emily acting like she doesn't know what is bothering me.

I move closer to her "Very much." I press my lips to hers and she kisses me back with a forcefulness. I put my hands on her waist puller her closer. I feel her tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance which I grant quickly. "Upstairs now." I say between kisses. We half run up the stairs and get into my room within seconds.

As soon as we get into my room our lips crash again. Emily pushes my down against the bed straddling me. Her lips find my neck kissing it. Emily finds the spot which always drives me crazy and starts sucking on it "Umm Em." I moan making her suck even harder. Emily removes my shirt and starts kissing down my body as I let out a gentle moans.

My hands are roaming up and down Emily's back under her shirt. Emily gets the message removing her shirt. Our lips become attached again and I cup her covered ass, I squeeze her ass hard making Emily moan in my mouth. "Ali love you and no one can ever take your place." Emily says breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." I say as our lips come back together. "I want you Em." I admit and then her hands find my jeans buttons unbuttoning them quickly. I kick them off as soon as they are at my ankles. I remove Emily's as well leaving us both in our underwear. She removes my bra letting my breasts fall out. Em's hands start massaging my breasts "Oh my god Em." I moan. Emily starts sucking one of my nipples.

Emily stops and we are kissing again. I unclasp Emily's breasts letting them grind against me. I flip us over and my knee grinds against her heat. "I need you." She begs and I smirk against her lips. I remove her underwear putting a single finger into her wet core.

I start massaging her clit "Umm Em you're so wet." I say making her moan even louder.

"Faster!" Emily demands and I pick up the pace and I add another finger. Her walls start tightening around my fingers "Alison!" She screams riding though the rest of her orgasm with heavy breathing after she has came. Emily slowly kisses me "Your turn." She says between kisses and I smile at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the second chapter of today so enjoy. Review, follow and favorite**

**Alison's prov**

Emily flips us over and places her hand on my lower abdomen teasing me as we make out. She removes my panties them at a torturous speed. She starts rubbing my clit teasing me "Emmy please." I beg and Emily smirks putting a single finger into me making gasp. She starts pumping in and out of me. She quickens the pace and adds a second finger "God Em." I moan and she starts sucking on my neck. I arch into her knowing I am sweating but who cares.

I feel my walls clamp around fingers and I feel my orgasm coming on "Emily!" I shout in my orgasm, she hits my g-spot making me shout her name again. After I've finished with my orgasm I snuggle up into Emily and her arm wraps around my hips. "I love you Emily and seeing you with someone other than me drove me crazy," I pull my face up to hers "I don't care about what people think about me as long as it means I can call you mine." I say and she looks confused as hell

"What are you saying Ali?" Emily asks and I smile at her

"I want to be able to call you my girlfriend to people, I want to go public." I say nervously then her face brightens.

"Oh my god Ali, are you serious?" Emily asks

"Yes I am." I say and she starts kissing me passionately which I return but then I break it before it can go too far. "I love making love you but Emmy I'm way too tired for round two." I say and instead of sex I say making love because I know Emily would like it better.

"Same so are we going to tell the girls about how we got back together?" Emily asks and I smile

"Yeah also break off what you and Paige are doing now." I demand making Emily laugh and I put my head into her shoulder. Emily grabs her phone but I take it before she can text her.

**To Paige- Hey what we are doing has to stop, I just don't feel a spark, sorry for leading you on like I have. –From Emily**

I show her quickly and Emily, she shrugs and I sent it. "I think we should put on some clothes." Emily says and I groan knowing she is right. I give Emily back her phone as I grab my clothes putting them back on and so does Em.

Once we are back to being clothed again and not having that just had sex look which everyone has with the smudged makeup, messed up hair and smelling like the other, Emily's phone rings from a text. Emily's face drops and then she shows me

**From Paige- I knew this would happen and when you come running back I won't care or forgive you.**

I roll my eyes and hand her phone back to her with a smirk "Pigskin is so delusional." I say taking her hands in mine. "Let's tell the girls." I take out my phone sending a max text

**To the girls- News to tell you come quick**

I put my phone away connecting our lips again missing the way Emily's lips feel against my own and the way how she smells of her perfume and chlorine which I love so much. I walk downstairs with Emily once there is a knock on my door. I open the door to find Spencer at the door there with a smile, her eyes widen when she sees Emily in my house. "Wait are you two back together?" Spencer asks excitedly and she walks inside

"Yeah no story until the rest get here." I say as we all make our way to the couch. I interlock out fingers and god how much I've missed this. After about 10 minutes all of the rest of our friends are here.

"So if you haven't guess Ali and I are back together with some news as well." I start and Alison's squeezes my hand

"I'm coming out like to everyone." I say and they all start hugging us with screaming kind of like what they do in the movies but it hurts your ears a lot worse in real life.

"Wait shouldn't you wait before you do so Em doesn't look like a slut by using Paige?" Mona says and we nod in agreement because the last thing I want is Emily ever looking bad.

"Okay school we can wait 2 weeks but I'm telling my mom tonight." I conform silently thanking Mona for the moment of brilliance.

**3 hours later**

Once all of the girls well not Emily because I think if Emily wasn't here I might back out of doing this. My mom walks into the house with a smile "Hi Ali and Emily nice to see you again." She says putting her work stuff away.

I take a deep breath and I feel Emily's hand touch mine for comfort "Mom I really need to talk to you." I say standing up and walking over to her.

"Okay what's on your mind?" My mom asks with a loving smile

"Umm well I am umm." I start

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asks nervously and I shake my head. Well how the only person who I've had sex with his Em in a long time so no mom I'm not pregnant.

"No I'm not pregnant," I conform and her face relaxes "I'm gay mom." I look down at my feet waiting for something bad to happen but nothing does.

"Alison look at me," I do as I'm told "I don't care who what gender of the person you are attracted is as long as they are a good person. I love you no matter what." She says and I smile. My mom and I are not that close but right now this show how much we really do care for each other.

I feel Emily next to me "Also I'm kind of dating Emily." I add taking Emily's hand in mine feeling the comfort which always comes with it.

"Makes sense, how long?" She asks and I smile at how cool my mom is with this.

"Well it started before Em left but then we picked it back up again after she got back. Mom I love her as well." I inform and I think this just made the mother-daughter relationship with her improve my a lot.

"I love Ali as well by the way." Emily adds drawing circles in my palm.

"Well I'm not going to pry, I'll be upstairs if you need me." My mom says going upstairs to do whatever she likes to do.

"That went well." I say. I kiss her softly on the lips letting the message I love you flow through to her from this single kiss. I know the next two weeks are going to be pure hell due to the fact I will have Paige trying to get Emily back at every turn and I can't even tell her to back off without making rumors begin spend about Em, I am going to hate this so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys welcome back and thanks for all of your support still no review goal because I'm way too tired to do two uploads a day so sorry. Keep up the support and tell me what you think about the chapter or even the whole story. In this chapter there is some Paige bashing because I just don't like Paige as a character and is obsessive. **

**Alison's prov**

I am lay on my bed staring at the ceiling of the room not being able to sleep, god my ceiling is so bland. Two weeks, 14 days, half a month. That is how long I have to act like Emily and I are just friends with Paige, I'm trying this new thing where I don't be mean to people as much, trying to get Em back and I can't punch her in the face out of jealousy. Okay game plan for the next two weeks: Start being nicer to people, say I'm sorry to my old victims, not be a bitch and hide my love for Emily even if it is hard. So who do I start with, Lucas aka Hermie, I think he is on my row in French and Sean for leading him on plus I am going to make it my mission for him and Hanna to start dating. I feel my eyelids becoming heavy so I let tiredness consume me, I am asleep within seconds.

**The next morning at school**

I get out of my car setting my plan into action. The girls are all chatting near Spencer's car waiting for me to get there. Once I reach the girls they all greet me with either a hi or a warm smile "Okay ladies I was thinking last night." I announce and they all look at me with confusion

"About?" Em asks with a smile

"Well I have been a bitch the last 3 years and it's boring me so I am going to say sorry to _everyone _I have wronged. I don't want to be the queen bee of the school if I can't be myself so I am dethroning myself from now because I know everyone hates me who isn't you guys." I tell them. The girls are all shocked at my newest behaviour and I roll my eyes.

"Who are you starting with?" Spencer asks and I smirk

"Lucas Gottesman and Sean." Emily smirks at me "Why are you smirking?" I ask nudging Em

"Because this is the real you and I think I brought it out of you." She says confidently and I laugh quietly.

"You can tell yourself that Em." I tease and we all start laughing. My good mood is put to rest when I see Paige staring at Emily longingly and it takes all of my will power not to go up to her knowing Emily will be mad at me for doing so "Creep." I mutter taking my attention off Paige and back to the girls. "I know why you, it's so gross I can't even say it but come on Em someone other than her would of worked just as well." I say shaking making a disgusted noise.

"I agree Paige is a creep." Mona says and winks at me making us all laugh again.

"Oh you guys forgot obsessive, like she called me every 5 seconds of the day, it's really weird." Em adds.

"Spence a totally unrelated note but have you spent your early college app for UPenn?" I ask changing the topic and I am also interested if she has.

"Yeah of course, why do you ask?" Spencer with her Hastings voice on which makes me laugh under my breathe

"Always a Hastings also when you get in tell me." I say using when because well Spencer is the class president, captain of the field hockey team, Decathlon team, you name it most likely Spence is the captain of it with straight A's and on the honour roll plus if UPenn don't let her in I might have to pay a little visit to them.

"Hey shut up!" Spencer says and I stick out my tongue "Mature." She comments

"What are you going to do about it Hastings?" I fake threaten and we all laugh however our batter session is cute short when the bell for first period goes off. "English." I groan throwing my head back dramatically.

"Ali when are you going to stop being a drama queen?" Emily asks

"How about forever?" I ask reminding me of when of that time when Em and I were planning a trip to Paris kind of.

**Flashback**

I am sat on a table putting pictures of France on the table in front of me. Emily always the innocent one is studying next to me which I am meant to be doing too but who cares. God how cool would Paris be, maybe even better is Em came to. Emily and I in the city of love sounds about right with no prying eyes. I am brought of my thoughts by Em's voice "We are meant to be studying." I look at her with a warm smile and she looks back down at her work "Are you planning a trip?" She asks her voice is nervous, I know I have a big effect on Emily but so does she on me only if Emily knew.

"You and me in sweet Parie, how does that sound?" I ask and I see Emily smile, which melts my heart even more.

"I think we should learn to say it before we go." Emily comments turning back to her work with a giant smile but I can see her effort to hide it however that isn't going to work Em.

"Or we could start in the south of France dancing though sunflower fields," She looks back up at this "lounging around in our bikinis in the French Riviera." I carry on and I know I have Emily's full attention "you'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower," I flirt, Em stands up to get a closer look "the wind in your hair." I finish and touch the picture of the Eiffel Tower and so does Emily. Our hands touch briefly and our eyes lock.

I start collecting all of the pictures in "How long are we going away for?" Emily asks and I look back up at her

"How about forever?" I ask and we both smile at each other, only if we really could go to Paris it would just be perfect.

**I'm sorry but I had to add that scene in because it is my 2nd favourite Emison moment of course after the first kiss scene so deal with it. Kisses Caitlin xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the support and keep it up. By the way guys 4 more episodes before we find out who A is, I am so hyped already.**

**Alison's prov**

I sit in my normal seat in English and I don't glare at people when I walk in which is a good start for the day. Then the bell which means the class is meant to be beginning of the lesson and that your teacher is meant to be walking in any minute now. "Miss. DiLaurentis for the first time in a long time you are on time for my lesson, well done." Ezra or Mr. Fitz or even Mr. Fitzgerald, which ever your like best, says walking in trying to provoke me but it isn't going to work this time because I am not going to give you the joy of pissing my off today.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz, I try my best." I say with sarcasm with my signature smirk on, I may be trying to be nicer but I am not turning into a push over no way, never in my life am I ever going to turn into one of those girls who let people walk all over them. I hear sniggers from my classmates who are trying to hide it but failing.

He turns back to the board and starts writing some theory on the board about what a dead beat author is doing in some stupid book that I am never going to read in my life. I sit in his class trying to listen but I'm not doing so well, I might just get Em to tutor me even thou not a lot of learning will be going on it will be fun, snap out of it Alison this is thinking for when you aren't at school definitely not in your ex's classroom even thou I should bring it up later when Em and I are alone.

Once Ezra's boring lesson ends we all stand up and packing our text books away. When I am leaving the classroom I remember I have French this period where I have to say sorry to Lucas for my years of torturing him with my bitchy comments. I get to my French room with Mona and Emily with me how we all have French together whilst the others have different classes. "Here goes nothing." I say quietly so only they can hear me, my friends giggle and I push Em playfully to get her to stop.

However before I can sit down in my seat or stop by Lucas' to say sorry, the Principal announcement box comes on with the buzz and crack which it always makes "Alison DiLaurentis please report to the Vice Principal's office at once." All eyes fix onto me after the announcement ends with their heads turned looking at me with judging eyes. I am sure if I didn't know how to keep my face natural I would look stunned right now because I am very confused to why I am wanted to the office of doom.

"What does Tamborelli want with you?" Emily asks me quietly with concern in her tone and I shrug at her. I hear about fifty people whispering and I know rumors are already starting about me and what I have supposed to have done.

"I have no idea be back in a minute because I have done nothing, I don't think so any way." I say to them not caring about all of the prying ears listening in for extra information on the subject. I turn on my heels leaving my classroom and start walking to the Vice Principal's office. I have no idea why they want to talk to me and what I have done that is so bad.

I walk through the corridors of Rosewood High, which I have done more than one million times now, on my way to Vice Principal Tamborelli's office for something I didn't do. I knock once which you have to do before entering. The door opens and I see Mr. Tamborelli, my father and two police officers standing there. My dad is looking detested and looks like he has been crying "Dad what are you doing here?" I ask looking around and if it is really bad why isn't mom here?

"You might want to sit down." My dad says trying to make his voice strong but it only half works. I do as I'm told and sit down in the chair nearest to me. My dad rubs the back of his head before he talks again "Alison honey something has happened to your mom." He says and I feel a wave of panic rush over me. What is wrong with my mom and why are the police here? I know it must be bad but how bad and she was fine when I left the house.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask biting my lip looking at my dad who is trying to get his words out the right way. "Dad just tell me!" I demand crossing my arms

"Your mom is dead." My dad says with sadness and grief filling his voice. My body goes limp and my eyes go wide. No she can't be dead, no how was that even possible, she is fine, I am only having a nightmare. I want to be sick and I know tears are running down my face. My dad pulls me into a strong hug letting my sob into his neck.

**I know so sad but it happened in the show and I wanted something big and dramatic to happen so I killed off Ali's mom. I know so sad I am crying :,( and next chapter will be a lot of comforting of Ali from Emily mostly and her friends. Until next time kisses Caitlin xox. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the support which you have given this story and please keep it up because I am loving writing this so I want to know if you guys are liking the story so far. By the way #Emisonisendgame**

**3rd person view**

After 10 minutes of crying into her dad's neck Alison had got to the car which her dad was taking her home in, it was still in period 2 so no one was on the corridors to see the infamous Alison DiLaurentis in her current state of sobbing with make-up all down her face and all of her walls down for the world to see however the blonde didn't care all she was thinking about was how many times she would have changed a fight her and her mom had or any time she hadn't said that I love you as she went out of the house. Alison felt a numbness in all of her body which made her eyes go blank other than the grief in them which you could see perfectly, the blonde was on the verge of breaking and if she did break didn't know how to put herself back together again.

Emily was sat in her French lesson wondering where Alison was, the last she saw of the blonde was just after she was called to the office without doing anything to either of their knowledges. It had been almost the whole of the lesson and still no Alison, Emily was deep in thought about what was keeping the blonde so long to get her butt back into class. Emily had only taken French because of Ali and really wasn't that good at the language unlike Alison who she was pretty sure was fluent in French not like everyone knew that, only Emily knew about it. Two boys in front of her were whispering about something, she was just about close enough to hear "Did you hear about that car crash on forth?" The boy with brown hair asked, Emily thought his name was Henry but wasn't sure.

"No what happened?" The boy with shaggy black hair, Emily did know his name was George, replied

"Someone died, not the one who caused it but this dude ran a red light and smashed into a car killing the one in the car." Henry explained

"Who died?" George asked

"My dad, he told me about this by the way, Jessica DiLaurentis, they think and I guess how Alison just left the lesson maybe it's true." Henry said and Emily felt a wave of panic rush over her. 'Alison's mom is dead, I have to go now." Emily thought but knew she couldn't and she had to wait until lunch before leaving school and maybe it isn't true, just a stupid rumour.

**Lunch**

Emily was a nervous wreak and all she could think about was Alison hurting or maybe it isn't true but how the rumour had spend around the school she was 90 percent sure it was true. The brunette sat at the table to see all of her friends on their phones trying to contact Alison "I've tried Ali won't pick up." Emily says making all of her friends look up.

"Should we go over to her house and ditch the rest of school?" Hanna asked and we all shrugged

"I'll call the house phone, maybe someone will pick up." Emily says and taking her phone back out dialling Alison's house phone. The brunette puts the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. Thank god someone does.

"Hello?" A man says with a sad voice and Emily knows it is Mr. DiLaurentis

"Hi Mr. DiLaurentis, it's Emily, is Ali okay?" Emily asks with her voice thick with concern

"I guess you heard about Jessica and Ali hasn't said a word since she found out, you and the girls are welcome _after _school, no need to come rushing over to the house, Alison will still be here after your lessons." Mr. DiLaurentis said and Emily felt her heartbreak in her chest hearing about the person she is in love with in so much pain and not being able to comfort her until after she gets out of school, like how is she going to concentrate knowing Alison is hurting so much, here is the answer she won't.

"Thank you Mr. DiLaurentis and we will." Emily says as Mr. DiLaurentis hangs up the phone when she stops talking or maybe cutting of the last part a bit.

"What did he say?" Spence asks as Emily puts her phone back into her pocket. The girls are all looking at the brunette for an answer for Spencer's question

"Alison is in a state and we can visit her after school." Emily informed them and felt sick just thinking about how Alison must be feeling right now even thou Emily had tried never to think of her dad being killed in action but she had and it felt awful just with one thought, Alison was feeling that ever second since she found out and probably even worse than what she had ever imagined.

**After school**

All of the girls had almost ran out of the school once the final school bell of the school day had rang which made the teacher dismiss them. They got to the DiLaurentis house at the quickest time they could without putting their own lives in danger of course well it wasn't safe driving but wasn't dangerous driving either. Emily out of the 5 girls knocked on the door and waited for it to open, Mr. DiLaurentis opened it. "Hello girls, Alison is just upstairs." He said quickly going back to where he was before. They all walked into the house quickly making their way up to Alison's room.

They knocked once and waited for Ali to invite them in "Come in." The blonde said weakly and sadness was filling her voice. Emily opened the door first and went in quickly followed by the other girls. Alison saw her best friends walking in and she didn't have any energy to make herself look not like a complete train wreak. Emily sat next to the blonde wrapping her arms around her. Alison put her face into Emily's neck feeling comfort "She's gone, Em." Alison whispered with tears running down her cheek.

Emily stroked her hair "I know Ali but you will get through this." She comforted and the other girls looked at Alison will pitiful and sad eyes.

"Ali we are all here for you." Aria said and the all agreed with saying yes or something like that.

Alison looked at all of her friends wiping her eyes and cleared her throat "I know you all are." Alison said with a small smile.

"Group hug!" Hanna called and they all hugged with a lot of giggles. Alison knew if she was ever going to get though this she had to keep her friends choose or she might break into a million tiny pieces and take about a thousand years to put back together because her friends were the only people on this earth who could make her smile and laugh in a time like this.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have updated, I was in Scotland so a few days and I didn't have my laptop with me or any time to write so I couldn't do the next chapter until I got home which was today. **

**4 day later**

Emily and Alison we sat on the blonde's bed in a embrace. Alison was sobbing into Emily's shoulder which she had been doing for the last 5 minutes. The most simple things could set her off into a state of uncontrollable weeping. The brunette had convinced her mom to let her stay off school so she could comfort her girlfriend in a time like this. "Em you don't need to stay." Alison said wiping her eyes which are red and puffy.

"I do Ali because everyone needs someone to be there for them though it all and your stuck with me, sorry." Emily said with a wink making Alison giggle

"I love you." Ali said resting her head back on Emily's shoulder

"You know I love you. You know that I have loved you long and dearly." Em said and Alison knew that from somewhere, she had heard that line before but where.

Then it hit Alison all of sudden "Great Expectations, of course but Em quoting book is my thing." The blonde teases intertwining their fingers however there is a loud crash downstairs. "What the hell was that?" Alison asked Emily who shrugged. They went down the stairs to see Jason, who had gotten here late last night after he heard the News, had thrown a bottle of liquid at the wall in frustration. "Jason are you okay?" The blonde asked her older brother

He looked up "No how are we every going to be okay Ali?" His voice slurred which meant he was drunk so he probably throw a bottle of whiskey at the wall.

"Your drunk, great. Dad leaves me with my older brother who can't keep his shit together!" Alison was angry, not at Jason but at the world and her brother was just a outlet of that anger.

"What do you expect me to do Ali not all of us have a band of loyal followers who will keep me together until I can go on controlling them!" Jason snapped back making both of them even more anger

"Shut your mouth, your a fucking moron who lost all of his creditability when you started getting stoned every five seconds!" Alison voice was harsh and this was one of the worst fights her and her brother had ever had and it wasn't going to cool down any time soon.

"How are you even my sister, you are such a bitch!" Jason snapped and they were completely lost in the fight.

"Not your full one, I am your half-sister no more you are a mistake of mom and Mr. Hastings!" Alison covered her mouth knowing what she just let spill in the heat of the moment, even worse Emily was in the room. Jason stood frozen and so did Emily.

"What are you saying Alison?" Jason asked looking at his sister who was highly regretting letting this secret slip

"You are my half brother, your real dad is Peter Hastings." Alison said walking out of the house quickly followed by Emily who was still in half shock from what just happened. Alison and Jason having a giant fight and even bigger Jason is a Hastings which would also make Spencer's brother, Emily's head was spinning with thoughts when she reached Alison who had her face buried in her hands sitting on the pouch chair in front of her house.

Emily sat next to Alison touching her shoulder "Ali is that true?" Emily asked letting her curiosity get the best of her. Alison looked up at Emily

"Yeah Jason is the son of my mom and Spencer's dad. No Spence doesn't know, only my mom, Mr. Hastings and I knew before today." Alison said pulling her knees up to her chest. The blonde starts crying into her knees thinking about what her mom would of thought about what she just did. Alison probably just let loose on a secret which could break the Hastings family in half, wreak her mother's reputation, make her dad not see Jason with as much love and the worse part of it all was that Alison knew it.

Emily put her arm around Alison who accepted the embrace. "Ali you are not to blame for this and he would of found out someday." Emily said trying to calm Alison and it worked. Alison had stopped crying but kept her eyes closed inhaling Emily's scent which always made her feel better about herself and the world around her. "Are you going to tell Spence?" Emily asked messing with Alison's hair

"Yeah I guess, what time is it?" Alison looked Emily in the eyes and didn't see anything bad in them only love and compassion which is all Alison ever wanted from Emily not her pity but her love. Emily checked her watch looking back up at Alison

"3:10 so Spencer gets out of school at 3:30 so text her to meet at your house after school." Emily advices and the blonde agrees like normal.

"Okay your right." Alison said taking her phone out

**To Spencer: I have something to tell you so meet at mine after school xox**

**To Alison: Yeah sure be there right after school xox**

**After school**

Emily had left just before School was let out. Alison knew she looked like crap but she didn't care more important things to worry about than her vanity right now. Spencer knocked on the door and waited for her friend to open the door. Spence knew as soon as Alison opened the door she hadn't slept well but how Alison's mom had died a few days ago she didn't blame her. "Come in, you might want to sit down." Alison pointed at the couch

"Your not pregnant are you?" Spencer teased making Alison laugh

"No Spence I am not pregnant. Well here goes nothing Jason is my, our half brother." Alison said biting her lower lip which she did when she was nervous. Spencer looked confused and she was deep in thought

"What are you saying Alison?" Spencer asked needed clarification on the topic.

"My mom and your dad had an affair, Jason was a product of that affair." The brunette looked anger but not Alison but at her father

"Does Jason know?" Spencer asked after a few moments of an awkward silence between the girls.

"We had a fight and I blurted it out, I just thought you should know sooner than later." Alison explained

"I'm going to go talk to my dad." Spencer stood up and almost ran out of the house to go get to her's so she could take to her father who had an affair, with maybe one or more women.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's late but I was being lazy and didn't feel like writing also I have upcoming A level (look it up if you don't know what it is) to do so I was tired of writing and my fingers hurt D: sorry again and keep up the support. Most of this chapter is Spencer revolved but will have some Alison and Spencer at the end, no Emison I know right I am evil. Enough of my rambling and to the story. By the way HAPPY PPL DAY!**

Spencer got into her house to find her dad working on his laptop on the kitchen table. He looked distressed so Spencer guessed that Jason had told her dad that he knew about the whole him being his dad thing and affair. He looked up at his daughter to see anger and hurt in her eyes. "Spence what's wrong?" Peter Hastings, Spencer's dad, said trying not to guess anything too soon but he did have an idea of what his youngest daughter was anger about.

"You cheated on mom and never told me that the kid next door was my brother!" Spencer shouted and her hands were shaking. Peter started walking to Spencer but she stepped back when he reached to touch her "Don't touch me!" The brunette shouted and felt tears spilling from her eyes.

"Spence," He said making his voice soft trying to calm her

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Spencer asked wiping the tears away which smudged her make-up a bit but she didn't care one bit.

"I don't know Spencer just let me explain." The older man said keeping the distance between him and his daughter because he knew trying to be closer would set Spencer off and he didn't want that, not one bit. Spencer nodded but didn't speak because she knew it would be something harmful and Spencer would never know the whole truth. "Your mother was away for a while and then I made a mistake of sleeping with Jessica DiLaurentis who I didn't know however she ended up getting pregnant but how we were both married, it was kept a secret, I didn't see the DiLaurentis' until 5 years later." He started they both sat down on the couch

"You and mom got pregnant with Melissa or is she adopted or maybe my cousin?" Spencer snapped making her father flitch at the harshness of her tone.

"No Melissa and you are ours. The first time I saw Jason was then he was 5 years old on the in front of the house with Ken and Jessica, who at the time was pregnant with Alison, and your mother was pregnant with you. I guess Alison found out somehow and let Jason in on it out of frustration." Peter finishes looking at his child who is deep in thought.

Spencer had no idea what to do in this situation but still had one more question which had been burning her head since she first found out "Does mom know?" Spencer asks breaking the awkward silence which had started in the last few moments between speech.

Peter looked up and rubbed the back of his neck "No and Spencer I am going to tell her but at the right time." Spencer felt a rage fill her veins as her father answered the question which she had just asked.

"When dad, she disserves to know and so does Melissa!" Spencer shouted standing up. Spencer felt tears running down her face in frustration not in pain or anger. The brunette needed someone to rant to and the only other person who knew and kind of understand was Alison who is still grief stricken.

Alison was looking out of her window in her bedroom when she saw Spencer storming out of her house with tears running down her face, Alison felt guilty because she knew this was her fault for telling Spencer. The blonde almost sprinted downstairs to get to Spencer before she did something stupid. Alison ran out of her house "Spencer!" She called making the brunette turn around stopping in her tracks.

Alison got to her best friend pulling her into a hug which Spencer did need. "Ali he wreaked my family." Spencer whispered meaning her dad but Alison caught on quickly.

"Spence my…" Her voice hitched before she had her mom because of grief of her mother's death "my mom did that to mine more than once, I'm sorry." Alison re-started getting her words out right this time, she didn't know why she was apologizing but just felt like she had too anyway.

"I shouldn't be making you talk about your mom." Spencer said breaking the hug and Alison exhaled

"Who else are you going to talk to also I feel like it's my fault for telling you and Jason, I broke to households with saying a few words." Alison said letting guilt flow from her. Spencer was shocked, not once had she blamed Alison but here her friend was blaming herself for something that happened 5 years before she was born. "Come inside." Spencer nodded and they went inside Alison's house. The girls sat on the couch in the front room.

"No Ali it was our parents fault, it was going to come out sometime." Spencer retorted, Alison nodded letting her eyes fall to the ground. "How long have you known about Jason being our half-brother?" Spencer asked out of curiosity making the blonde look back up.

"Two years, they were fighting about it and I overheard, I never confronted them about it though." Alison admitted making Spencer

"You know this kind of makes us sisters." Spencer said making them both laugh

"Yeah it kinda does, I've never had a sister." Alison arched an eyebrow at Spencer who giggled

"I've never had a sister who doesn't want to stab me in the back." Spencer commented making a dig at Melissa who really never wanted Spencer to over shine her in anything.

"You're never going to get that then, sorry." Alison joked making Spencer laugh and hit Ali playfully on the shoulder "I was joking, I want you succeed in everything that you do because if you don't then I will have to…" Alison trailed off and started tickling Spencer who started hysterically laughing "Tickle you!" Alison finished laughing evilly

Spencer was laughing "Ali…" She took a deep breathe between laughter before continuing "Please…" the laughter was getting worse "Stop." Alison rolled her eyes and stopped tickling Spencer who was catching her breathe. "God I don't want to go home." Spencer winced once she got her breathe back

"Stay here for the night, you are my sister and we need to look after each other." Alison offered nudging Spencer playfully

"Only if you don't tickle me again." Spencer teased making Alison laugh

"No promises." Alison retorted and they both laughed knowing it was going to be fun night which they both needed after the dramatic events which just happened in their lives over the past week.

**Yay some happy things at the end with some Alison and Spencer friendship which I enjoyed writing. I still have about 5000 words to write for A level work but how it is PPL day I had to update for you guys, wish me luck. Kisses Caitlin xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter and I just have to say one thing, there is one thing that Emison, Paily and Emaya shippers agree on no one wants Talia and Emily to get together, of course I am Emison all the way and if you aren't a Emison shipper why are you reading this but you can if you still aren't a Emison shipper fans are fans in my mind. Review, favorite and follow if you want and I will be happier than before you did because I love all of your amazing support.**

**Alison's prov**

Spencer and I decide to order a pizza because we both can't be bothered making something and if I did try I might burn down my house, so we just order in. We are sat on my bed when there is a knock at the door. "I'll go get it, you pick a movie." I instruct and Spencer nods, she starts looking through my movie collection, I go downstairs to go and get our pizza. I pay the delivery guy, who stares at my boobs for most of the transaction, and walk back up to my room. "Okay that pizza guy was a total creep, his eyes I swear to god didn't leave my boobs since I opened the door." I say opening the door, Spencer laughs throwing a pillow at me to give her the pizza.

"Pizza Alison now!" Spencer demands and I pass the box to her. "I think if I was a guy I would too, your gorgeous." Spencer winks at me and I hit her with a pillow making us both laugh.

"Spence I love you but not in that way, my heart belongs to Em and body." I take a bit out of the pizza and Spencer's eyes open by tenfold

"Did you guys?" Spencer asks and I smirk

"My lips are sealed." I say acting like the corner of my mouth is a lock and I am locking it.

"I'm your sister tell me." Spencer whines and I roll my eyes with a even bigger smirk

"A lady does not kiss and tell." I taunt and my phone starts ringing. I grab it and see Emily's ID pop up, I answer it "Hey Em," I say and Spencer hits me in the face with the pillow in frustration. I fall off the bed hitting the floor in hysterical laughter and Spencer is too.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks concerned and I calm my laughter so I can talk

"Yeah Spence is just assaulting my with pillows for not telling her something that we may or may not of done." I say standing back up and Spencer is trying to stop laughing but it's only half working.

Emily laughs "Are you going to tell her or will I get grilled by Spence tomorrow?" Em teases and I turn my attention back to Spencer looking her up and down with a smirk trying to decide whether to tell her or not.

"Fine," I say melodramatically "I love you Em and I have to go before Spencer attacks me again." I say and I see Spencer smile when I say I love you to Emily

"I love you too by the way, you are mine tomorrow no excuses or I will have to do worse than hit you pillows and I will make it torturous next time we have some sexy time." Emily says making the her voice seductive at the end. I bit my bottom lip and feel myself blush. I feel a bit aroused at how sexy Emily's voice is right now with the hot seductive tone on.

I cough "Okay bye Em." I end the call putting my phone back where it was before Em called and Spence hit me with a freaking pillow. "Spence are you going to continue asking me the whole night?" I tease sitting next to her again and Spence shows me the box for Mean girls

"Yep and for the millionth time should we watch Mean girls?" Spencer wiggles her eyebrows, I nod. Once Spence puts on the movie and jumps back onto the bed lying next to me. "So did you are Em have sex?" She says

I smirk "We have once." Spence starts to freak out and I laugh.

"What?When?Where?Why?How?" Spencer says quickly and I roll my eyes

"A few weeks ago, her house, because it was the first time we said that we love each other and I am not turning this into a heath class Spence." I answer and she lets out a 'aww' which makes my cheeks turn a shade of red.

**The next morning**

I wake up with the sun shining through the windows and right onto my face, half blinding me when I open my eyes for the first time since I fell to sleep last night. I look up to see Spencer isn't there. Once I out of bed and downstairs I see Spence making a cup of coffee "Can I have one of those?" I ask jumping onto the kitchen surface.

She pours me a mug full and passes it to me "So what are your plans today?" Spence asks and I smile at her

"Spending it with Em, what about you Spence?" I ask taking a sip of the coffee.

She looks so excited "I've got a date with Toby Cavanaugh, he asked me this morning." I jump off the surface and hug her.

**I know not enough Emison in the last two chapters but I was building on Spalison's friendship and how close they are becoming also some friendships without Emison isn't the end of the world because I next chapter will be full of Emison, YAY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay well I have to say one thing about the support on the last chapter, I love you guys so much and I don't deserve you so thank you so much. If you keep up the support like it is right now I will do a happy dance even though you won't see it, unless you are a creepy A stalker, you can imagine me doing it (Haha I'm so dirty minded). 3 more episodes until #bigAreveal. Oh before I forget if you want to see something funny as hell watch PLL humor cracks by Lucythevampire and watch SimgmProductions' Pretty little liars spoofs. No more blabbering enjoy and if you do follow, favorite and review!**

**Emily's Prov**

I feel nervous to go see Alison, yeah she would still think I am the most beautiful person in the world if I turned up with messed up hair and in a garbage bag but we haven't had a real day together in a long time. Well first Alison and I were in a fight so about a week then her mom passed which crippled Ali so she hasn't been herself in a while but she seems better. I wonder how Spence got Ali back to her being funny and full of life when I couldn't and I'm meant to be the person that puts her back together not Spencer, that's my job not hers, no Emily Spence helped out the love of your life so you can't be mad at her even if you are a bit jealous nothing happened, did anything happen? I shake that thought out of my head as I pull up at Alison's driveway. I knock once on the wooden front door of the DiLaurentis house.

I hear hysterical laughter from inside and I know it is Alison and Spencer laughing. I roll my eyes, stop feeling jealous they are just friends. Alison opens the door and kisses me as soon as she sees me. I am shocked at first but I melt into the kiss moving my lips against hers. Ali breaks the kiss and I realize we are inside the house with the door closed "Hey Em." Alison says and I feel a bit turned on by how she had my name, I peck her lips once more.

"Hey Ali." I kiss her again forcefully pulling her closer to me by her waist and her arms wrap around my neck. I inhale her intoxicating scent which makes my head spin.

Spencer coughs "Hey horny teenagers find a room." Spencer shouts and we both laugh. Alison starts walking back to Spencer

"Spence shut up your the one who was telling me how much you want to stick your tongue down Toby Cavanaugh's throat last night." Alison retorted and I feel a prick of jealous and the thought of how close her and Spence really are.

"I never said that!" Spencer protested "Can you keep your girlfriend under control, she is doing my head in?" Spencer asks turns back to me with smirk. I sit next to Alison who is in between Spencer and I.

"How am I going to do that Spence?" I ask trying to hide my bitterness, Spencer doesn't notice but I can tell Alison does, crap why can she read me so well.

"Spence text me how the date goes and I will destroy him if he hurts you one bit, I swear to god." Alison quickly changes the topic and brings up a date, who is Spencer going out of a date with but before I can ask Alison answers it "Em our little Spencer is going out on a date with Toby Cavanaugh in a few hours." Ali says excitedly and Spencer turns a deep shade of red.

"Crap I have to go home to get ready." Spencer says leaning back against the couch and Alison puts her hand on Spencer's shoulder. I guess Alison told Spence about the whole Jason thing.

"Go now, your dad won't be in right just get ready before he gets back and come over here." Alison says with a smile and I know Ali just wants to be a good friend but she is kind of neglecting me but she is putting in 110 percent into Spencer's happiness.

"Your right thanks Ali, I'll go now be back in at about 2. Have fun you two just not too much fun if you know what I mean." Spencer winks at us getting a laugh from both of us but mine is more faked and I feel Alison pick up on that too.

Once Spencer leaves the house Alison fully turns to look at me with a smirk "I love you so much and I've missed you." Alison moves closer to me with her body touching mine in a seductive way "I love the way you look at me, I love your eyes, I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love the way you say my name, I love you Emily Catherine Fields." Alison says pushing me down against the couch straddling my waist. Our lips crash together in a passionate, hot, hard, loving kiss. I am pinned under Alison's body and I feel her tongue on my bottom lip, I open my mouth letting her tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues dance together. My hands are under her shirt and her hands are either side of my head on the couch, Ali is also grinding against me which makes me even more turned on.

Alison breaks the kiss and I groan. "Em why are you annoyed at Spence?" She asks and she gets up off me and I sit up.

I bit my bottom lip "I am jealous of her being able to bring you back and I couldn't do that." I say which is true but there is another reason which I can't shake

"Em you have been my rock and I without you I might now of ever been okay again plus Spencer is like a sister so how I know what you were thinking about me cheating on you with Spencer, that's gross Em." Alison says intertwining our fingers, I look down at the floor feeling guilty for not trusting Alison 100 percent.

I look back up at Alison "How did you know?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Emmy I can read like a open book, a very cute book." I giggle at that and our lips connect together. Alison breaks the kiss "Also you are 50 times sexier than Spence." Alison says and I blush. She kisses my cheek "You are the love of my life and I wouldn't ever need anything else but you." She confesses making me smile brightly

I pull her closer to me "You are the love of life too by the way I will kill anyone who looks at you the way only I can." I say possessively making Alison moan as we kiss again. Who couldn't just fall in love with this girl, Alison DiLaurentis is the definition of perfect.

**Yay some Emison fluff which I found adorable by the way. If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review, follow and favorite to make me smile and do a happy dance. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello people and welcome back to chapter 22 of this story, I sounded really formal then. So I've never really lost anyone that close to me since I was very young so just tell me how I am doing with this topic because I don't want to make it bad or offensive to anyone who has. Thank you all for the support so keep it up if you wanna and I am really tired so if this chapter sucks sorry but you deserve daily uploads.**

**Alison's prov**

**The day of Mrs. D's funeral :.( (By the way it's a Sunday, in the story)**

People always so today is the worst when you lose someone close to you but it's not because the pain doesn't really ever go away maybe it dulls but it's always there because when something happens and you want that person there you remember they are gone, dead, and you feel that pain come back. Well that's what I think but maybe I'm wrong maybe one day I will wake up and the pain is gone however that seems unlikely so my first guess is probably right even if I wish it wasn't. One thing that I wonder about is if I will have to move with my dad to wherever he lives now because I'm not 18 yet well not for 6 months so legally I can't live on my own so what is going to happen to my living situation but I'm sure as hell not moving. I have a great life here with great friends and the love my life is here, to get me to move he will have to drag me kicking and screaming into the moving van.

I stand in front of the mirror in my room with the black dress which I have decided to wear, it's my mom's but I wore it to be close to her. My golden locks are slightly curled and I am also wearing black highs which aren't that high, about 2 or 3 inches. My make up is unnoticeable really with some concealer, some lipstick and water-proof mascara, being perfect isn't my objective just getting through this is. How does anyone get through this? I've been able to keep it together the last few days but I am going to break down sooner or later, I just hope it's later so everyone's sake.

I walk downstairs to see Jason and the girls, I guess my dad is on the phone or something, all waiting downstairs. I flash a fake smile, which I must of done about million times the last few days, to my friends who I can see are deeply concerned about me which I am getting sick of but I know it is only because they care about me. Jason and Spencer are talking, I guess about the whole big secret which I selfishly revealed to the world. Emily gives me a hug as soon as I reach her which I did need. I break the embrace giving her another fake smile. I know Hanna has something to say but is keeping her mouth closed. I roll my eyes and look at Hanna "Just say it." I say in an exhausted voice look at the blonde.

"You two are so adorable!" Hanna squeals making us all laugh, Em and I roll our eyes at our best friend.

"Han are you going to start making t-shirts now with the whole #Emison4ever on?" Aria asks amused making us all laugh again at our friends taunting.

Hanna fake pouts "No." Her voice is imitating a five year old when their mom says did they do this when they have but they lie about it.

"Alison, Jason, girls we have to go." My dad says walking into the room. I nod and I start walking outside followed by my brother and friends. We all get into either my dad or Spence's car as we head to the church, where the service is taking place. I feel sick and I have a lump in the back of my throat already and the funeral hasn't even started yet. I know I am going to be crying but I can't sob because all eyes will be on me and Jason to see how we are doing with the loss. I don't know about Jason but I don't want to make a scene in front of all of those people.

We take our seats at the front, I am next to Jason and Emily. I know I have to give a Eulogy during the service which I did write with the help of Spencer, who made me sound a lot smarter than what I really am. I sit in my seat in silence whilst the pastor does his part only listening in when I am not trying to block out the part of my which wants to start balling how I can feel most eyes on me, I don't do that. I listen in again "Now I would like to ask Alison DiLaurentis, Jessica's daughter, to the front please." He says and all of the few people who weren't staring at me are now. I stand up to where I have to speak from.

I get rid of the lump at the back of my throat so I can try to talk normally "My mom and I weren't the closest and you have no idea how much I want to go back and change that but I can't. My mom had been through a lot in her life and I never really saw her show it, if it effected both of us, she would always stay strong around me and help me through it. That was who she was, I wasn't the best daughter. I didn't say I love you or sorry or thank you as much as I should have but she always saw me as the best daughter in the world when I most definitely not. Emily Dickinson said 'unable are the loved to die. For love is immortal,' and I really only got that until now because she will be carried with me forever and with the people who loved her and that is pretty much as close as being immortal as you can get. Thank you." I say trying to not cry which I just about do with a single tear running down my face by the end of it. I sit down where I was before letting a few more tears roll down my face, thank god I wore water-proof mascara, and I wipe them away quickly.

The rest of the service goes by pretty quick until we get outside for the burial of the casket. I hear the pastor say a prayer as they lower it into the ground. I bury my head into Emily's shoulder letting tear after tear fall from my eyes. Her arm is around my shoulders in a supported manner. I hear Jason crying near me but he is trying to make it quiet but it isn't going so well.

After the funeral dad, Jason and I all go back to my house how we don't want to have to look presentable all day how I just want to ball my eyes out and so does Jason probably. I lie down on the sofa taking my shoes off as I walk in. I turn into the couch wanting to just sleep and I don't think I can make it upstairs without my legs falling out from under me which I feel like has been going on all day. I start silently crying as I start falling to sleep after a day of misery and grief, the one question is will it ever get any better?

**Another sad chapter, it had to happen and guys Ali is going back to school next chapter where things are going to get interesting to say the least. If you can guess what is going to happen, I will give you a imaginary gold star. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a follow, favorite or review and tell your friends because I have none to tell, I cry every time. Have a good day and until next time**

**-Kisses Caitlin xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello friends! Welcome back! For the rest of this story I am keeping it a strict Alison's point of view and maybe if I need to I will change it up to third person, tell me what you think of that. Keep up the amazing which you have given this story.**

After a long time thinking about this, I have decided to stop playing pathetic and go back to school also I have gotten very bored during the day. It has been a week since the funeral so it's time to go back into the world of Rosewood High. To be honest I can't be bothered with trying to be the queen of the school anymore, so anyone who wants to take over can and I won't fight them on it. My dad isn't at the house because he is on a 'business trip' which means he is going to go see his girlfriend and her son for the week which doesn't bother me anymore.

Spencer went home the day after the funeral, she stayed at Hanna's house the night of the funeral, and is spending a lot of her time at either mine or another girl's house. I am no longer depressed most of the time, it is only when someone brings up my mom which hasn't happened a lot, so I am fine to be in normal people convocation or in a lesson.

I look in the mirror for the last time before I go downstairs to go to school. I look perfect like I normally do, I might not be trying to keep my spot at the school but I can't be looking sub par that just isn't me. I grab my car keys from my vanity and my bag from the bottom of my bed. I take a deep breathe letting the knot in my stomach become less tight but it still isn't gone yet, I guess it's nerves, when did Alison DiLaurentis get nervous.

Once I arrive at school, I see the girls in our normal spot without Mona or Hanna begin there, I guess they are being fashionably late today. I get to them knowing about 20 people are staring at me whispering at how I haven't been in school for the past two weeks. They see me and they all smile brightly, I smirk. "I wonder if anyone is whispering about me because that never happens?" I say sarcastically and they all laugh quietly. "So ladies where is Han and Mona?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea," Spencer said with a shrug which all Aria and Emily do as well. I let the topic go because they trying to stab me in the back or anything so what is the point of caring why they are late if it is just lateness.

The bell for first period goes which means English with Mr. Fitz who hates me guts even more than what he did before he was my teacher. "Time for my favorite class with my favorite teacher!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Wait I thought you loved English." Aria retorts in a sarcastic tone making us all laugh

"Shut up," I reply pushing her playfully. Then I remember it's been two weeks since Emily and I agreed to come out as a couple which means that today is when we are support to go public. I smirk and whisper to Emily "You know today is two weeks since we made that agreement." She looks at me questioningly and I roll my eyes "You know the two week one which today I can call you mine in public." I tell her and Em smiles.

"Ali I love you but we should wait until tomorrow because I'd rather it start in the morning before first." She whispers back and I exhale melodramatically making Emily roll her eyes at me.

"Tomorrow and Em don't chicken out." I tease nudging her making Emily giggle. Aria and Spence look at us confused wanting to know what we are whispering about "Tell you two later." I tell them walking into the English without saying another word to any of them.

When it gets to lunch everything seems to be going back to normal school life, well without the bitchy snapping at people or the taunting. People have started to notice I am not being a selfish, arrogant, bitch anymore but are still being cautious around me.

Hanna and Mona arrived in second and we still have no reason behind it but they are being weird to say the least but won't tell anyone why. I reach the normal table with Spencer, how we have the same class before lunch, last with Hanna and Mona looking like they are in a totally different world where they aren't on a lunch table surrounded by their best friends and I have enough of it. "Okay you two why are you acting weird?" I say sitting down looking at them. Hanna and Mona turn to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Ali?" Hanna asks playing dumb

"You two are being weird." I state crossing my arms

"We aren't acting weird." Mona lies

"No you are acting weird, tell us." Spencer joins in and we all nod, well not Hanna and Mona of course.

"It is nothing!" Hanna snaps in a harsh tone, shocking us all.

We all look at each other before Emily speaks up "Han, we are your best friends just tell us, we won't judge." Emily says which is true, we aren't the type of people to ever do that to our friends.

"Just leave it alone!" Mona snaps at us then both her and Hanna storm off. The rest of us all look at each other in complete shock at what just happened with our friends. I know one thing about what just happened, I need to know what is bothering them and help my friends through it.

**What is going on with Mona and Hanna? To be honest I have no idea myself so if you have any suggestions just tell me in a PM or a review about it and I will take it into consideration. If you enjoyed follow, favorite and review to make me do a happy dance!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the support. I didn't know what to do with the whole Mona/Hanna thing to do until Kelseyvine22 gave me a good idea what to do with this chapter so thank you. Enjoy, favourite, follow and review.**

The girls and I, well not Hanna and Mona, to go to the Marin house to confront them about the weird behaviour earlier that day. So we got into our cars and drove to the house. We knocked on the front door of the house and waited for it to be opened. After a few seconds it was opened by Mrs. Marin who was smiling warmly. "Hello girls, Han and Mona are just upstairs. We all nodded as we were passed her and darted up the Marin house stairs. I swung the door open violently and we quickly walked into the room closing the door with a slam.

I am officially shocked to see what is happening in Hanna's room. There in front of me is Hanna, Mona and Sean? "What the hell is Sean doing here?" I ask crossing my arms. Emily is on my right crossing her arms also, Em stood like that is very sexy and to be honest if I wasn't in the room with my ex-boyfriend I might kiss her until we both can't breathe.

Hanna and Mona are both trying to get the right words out then Hanna finally gets the right words out "Umm well don't be mad with us but well..." Hanna trailed off biting her bottom lip

Sean glares from me to Emily and I know what is happening "You told him didn't you?" I snap at Hanna who rubs the back of her neck.

"Yes Alison she did and it slipped out." Sean defended looking back at Hanna. I breathed in deeply to calm my anger down before I speak again.

However before I can open my mouth Emily replies "Hanna that wasn't your secret to tell!" Emily snaps without trying to keep her voice from being harsh. I know this tone it's the tone which she uses when she is going to say something that she will regret making everything five times worse.

"Em I'm sorry but it just slipped out. Sean and I were talking about us and then he said he wasn't over Ali so I just snapped and it calm out. I'm so so sorry." Hanna pleaded and I could see Emily growing anger by the second

"I get it Han and it doesn't matter as long as Sean you keep your mouth shut until tomorrow." I say calmly shocking everyone at my anger level, Emily mostly, I roll my eyes at them "Han you are one of my best friends who I lost for a year and I'm not doing that again over something which I kind of deserved however if he tells anyone before tomorrow I will be pissed off at both of you." I look at Emily who is hiding a smile trying to stay angry then back at Hanna who is revealed "Please say that was why you two were being weird today?" I ask

"Yeah by the way I already knew but I felt really bad about not telling you so yeah." Mona confessed making us all roll our eyes.

"I'm going to go but I won't tell anyone because even though you did something bad to me Alison doesn't mean I will to you." Sean said as he walked out of the room and I hear the girls quietly snigger.

"You know I thought it might of been that you two hooked up or something." Aria said making us all burst out laughing

"Maybe we did." Hanna teases making us all look at her with raised eyebrows "Oh my god I'm joking!" Hanna pushed Spencer who was closed too her as we all start laughing again. "Ali why didn't you want Sean to tell anyone before tomorrow?" Han asked and I look at her in disbelief. _Can she really not put the pieces together on her own, my god._

I feel Emily's hand brush over mine, we interlock fingers quickly after feeling the comfort which only Em can give me. "We are going public tomorrow, like in school." Emily tells Hanna. I can see that all of the previous anger which Emily had for the blonde was gone and they were back to being close friends, well they never stopped just really Em got pissed off at Han.

Hanna starts to freak out "Oh my god yay finally by the way I was the first Emison shipper!" Hanna can be such a dork sometimes but she is our dork which if anyone else called a dork I would destroy them.

"No I was!" Aria argues making us all laugh until we realise this is serious.

"Actually I think I was." Hanna retorts and I can't believe they are having a argument over who shipped Em and I first.

I lean next to Emily's ear "Em, I think we have created something that is bigger than anyone of us." I tease making Emily giggle. They all turn to us quickly to know what's going on. "Go back to your argument over because it's nothing dirty, you prevs." I taunt them twice with the whole Aria, Hanna thing and how obsessed they are with us. However to be honest I think if I wasn't in the ship, I would be too because well Emily's face just makes you want to be in the ship no matter what.

We spend the rest of the afternoon having convocations about the most random things like how Aria had a imaginary friend at the age of 10 called Burt and he was a green giraffe, I know right she's a bit of a weirdo but we love her anyway. We end up watching a movie which I didn't pay attention too because most of the time I was whispering to Em and playing with her perfect black hair.

I end up getting home at about 9pm even though I could stay out all night without anyone knowing because of my dad's 'business trip' for the rest of the week. I end up going to sleep at about 10 where I lie in my bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow. I will come out to the whole school and I know I will get massive amounts of comments made about me but who cares in a few months we would have all graduated high school and never talk to anyone who isn't one of my closest friends. I am so done caring about what other people think about me because the only person in the world who's opinion matters to me is Emily Fields'.


	25. Chapter 25- THE END!

**Yes I know it's been 13 days since I last uploaded but I do have a reason for the first week and a half aka 10 days, I had a really bad case of the flu where I could only sleep and throw up, it was horrible. Than the last three days I have been getting up to date with my school work which was a big pain and trying to get back on a normal sleeping schedule again after sleeping about 20 hours a day for the past 10 days. I am so sorry but it was out of my control so I couldn't do anything about it but I still feel really guilty. You want to know the worst part of this whole thing? Of course not because you just want the story but just stick with me because this is the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY SO NO MORE AFTER THIS ONE!**

**Alison's prov**

I feel the biggest knot in my stomach of my whole life, I know I am over reacting but I have slight anxiety ever since my mom died which no one not even Em know about. One because they wouldn't shut up about it, two I would have to go see a shrink and three my dad would have to keep my home, and I don't want to spend the whole day at the office with him and Jason. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes tightly for that last bit of courage to get out of my car. I exhale after a second and finally open my eyes. I get out of the car and see Spencer, Mona and Aria in the normal spot. I don't know if I am relieved or saddened that Em isn't here yet, I guess both, if I can be.

That knot in my stomach is almost painful now when I reached my friends. I am hiding the nervousness which is consuming me but not fully which is annoying me. Spencer notices it first and nudges me raising a eyebrow. I give her a look not to ask which she responds with a quick nod and we turn back to the conversation or some what argument about whether or not one hot guy and another hot guy out of a TV should win a award for best hot guy from a TV, which I don't really pay attention too.

When I tune back in Hanna has joined the convocation and Spencer is rolling her eyes at them whilst being on her phone. "Ali what do you think Ian Somerholder from the Vampire Diaries or Jensen Ackles from the Supernatural for hottest TV actor?" Hanna asks me with a smirk snapping me out of my thoughts.

I roll my eyes "Spencer why are our friends such freaks?" I retort looking at Spencer who sniggers looking up from her phone.

"Children that's enough." Emily teases from be hind me. I feel like the nervousness and the knot in my stomach has multiplied by tenfold. I could just run away right here and now but that would make me loss Emily so that is out of the picture so I just have to suck it up. I zone out again until I realize they are all staring at me.

"What?" I snap crossing my arms.

"Do you wanna talk?" Emily asks and I shake my head to say no not being able to speak. How the nervousness has taken control, maybe my anxiety is a lot worse than I thought. "You sure?" Emily reassures and I do what I did the last time she asked. Emily drags me away from the group until we were out of sight "What's wrong?" Our hands touched for reassurance

"No, yes, I don't know, I think I have anxiety ever since my mom passed but I am going to do this because nothing is more important than you and I wouldn't trade this for all of the fake bitches in the world." I say honestly to not reassure her but also myself.

Emily smiles but then it goes into a face of concern "Ali anxiety isn't something you should just look over." Emily says

"Em I will get it worked out but lets go and let the world become super jealous of me because they know you are mine." I say intertwining our fingers as we make our away to the school.

**After school**

I am sat on Emily's bed with my head on her shoulder and her arm around my waist pulling me closer. My eyes are closed and I am in almost asleep after a night of sleeping horribly. The day wasn't really that bad, everyone was whispering about it until lunch where everyone seemed to move on with their lives and are now worshiping a girl from the Junior year who is like a version of me just a little less bitchy and pretty. I feel stupid for being so nervous about this because to be honest I had no reason to be after all.

Em kisses the top of my head and I sigh in approval. "I love you Em." I mutter in a sleepy voice. I feel her grip tighten around me pulling closer so everything which in this embrace can be touching is. I look up at her and our eyes meet and seconds later so do our lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly turns into something sexual. I straddle her siting on her lap. I bit her bottom lip which makes her let out a moan. Her hands run up my shirt. Emily's mouth opens and I take the opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue with I take.

However before it can get too far there is a knock on Emily's door. I then remember Em's mom is home and is knocking on the bedroom door. We break apart and I grab my phone quickly. "Come in." She calls just after she grabs a random school text book. After a very awkward conversation with Pam Fields we both look at each. Emily and I start laughing. My life is finally normalish, it isn't perfect but with Emily as my girlfriend it is pretty damn close and can only go up from here.

**1 year later**

In the last year all of us graduated and went to collage, Spencer is in UPenn and is doing Law, Hanna is in a fashion school, Mona is at Brown and is doing advanced computing , Aria is at a art school, Em got into Danby for her swimming. Now I know what you are thinking, where did Alison DiLaurentis go? Well I got into NYU and I am doing writing.

The only bad part about living in the same town as Em is that I only see her on the weekends. There is only about 30 minutes drive away from each other so it's not that bad. We are as strong as ever. My anxiety has almost gone completely, I get panic attacks when this get too bad or my mom comes. I am going home in the Christmas holidays where I am going to spend it with Em due to the fact my dad has went back to his second family since I left to college. Jason still lives at the house but I don't feel like going home. I can finally say this one line which I have wanted to say and it be true. My life right now is perfect.

**THE END!**


End file.
